Heart Divided
by Rytanya
Summary: You live only once. You die only once. You love only once. Right? For I lived a thousand times. I died a milion times more. And I loved... A NickMadisonXander Story.. Slightly AU. Dark fic. It's now Official. Harry Potter Crossover
1. Repercussion

Greetings to all readers!! As you all know, I'm Rytanya, a HUGE fan of Power Rangers… especially HUGE fan of MADDICK!! Well, a few months ago, I created a trailer for this story on youtube. Some of you might've seen it, some of you not… Anyway, after soooooo long, I've finally decided to post the very first chapter of this long awaited story… My other Maddick story, 'Sleepless Dream', would still go on, don't worry. I haven't been able to continue as I was recovering from a fractured hand, so you can only imagine how difficult it was to type out the story… Anyway, enough of my rambling, time to enjoy this STORY!!!

**Chapter 1: Repercussions**

Rock Porium was as usual full of people and creatures alike. Vida and Matoombo (spelling??) were rocking out at the turn tables, Chip was being his usual goofy self, Xander was actually doing his job as manager, Phinaes and Leelee were serving some customers and Madison was manning the cash register.

"Thank you, please come again," Madison stated with a bright cheery smile.

As soon as the customer was out the door, she let her eyes droop. Her hand went straight to her forehead, massaging it. Lately, she hadn't been sleeping well. Her dreams of Nick, kept her awake all night. It's been a little over a year since he left. Udonna and Leanbow had returned about 7 months ago, Nick-less, claiming that Nick needed sometime alone.

Her headache was getting unbearable. She let out a soft groan. Xander, who had been passing by, heard her and quickly rushed to her side and put his arms around her shoulders

"Maddie, you alright?" He asked, concerned.

Madison shrugged off Xander's arms from her shoulders. He doing that just brings back memories.

"Yea... I'm fine, don't worry about it," She stated, her hand falling to her side as her eyes opened sleepily.

"You sure?" Xander questioned.

Madison smiled appreciatively and answered,

"Yes, Xander, I'm alright."

Xander smiled back

"Well, you know where to find me if anything's wrong,"

Madison smiled and nodded.

She watched on as he walked away. For the past few months, Xander had been a little more protective of her. Madison knew that he cared for her more than she wants him to. She also knew that he wanted to say something about it, but he was holding back. Even so, she's not even sure if she actually wants him to say it.

"Ohh…" Madison groaned softly, "Too much thinking…"

NMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMX

"See you at home sis!" Madison waved goodbye as she left for home.

"Maddie!"

Madison turned around to find Xander running towards her.

"Hey, what is it?" She said as soon as Xander was in front of her.

"I was wondering if you had any plans after work tomorrow?" he asked.

Madison tipped her head slightly to the side and did her 'thinking face'.

"Hmm... I don't think so, why?"

"Well… I was thinking maybe we could hangout… you know, catch a movie then grab dinner or something…" Xander proposed.

Madison smiled almost sadly.

"Xander… I… umm… I don't really think that's a good idea…" She replied, looking everywhere but at him.

"You're still waiting," he stated.

Madison turned her head sharply to the former green ranger.

"Maddie, he's not coming back…" he continued.

"You don't know that," She whispered, shaking her head.

"I don't? Maddie, if he was coming back, he would've already done so, but he hasn't has he?" Xander claimed, as he stepped closer to the blue witch.

"All we ever heard from him was from Udonna and Leanbow… And that was 7 months ago."

Madison looked away and turned her back to him, tears welled up in her eyes.

"What made you believe he's coming back? All he gave you was his baby blanket. He didn't promise he'd be back, Maddie,"

"Don't be so naïve Madison. You didn't manage to make him stay in the beginning, what makes you think you managed to convince him to come back for you this time!?" Xander continued.

Madison turned to face him. She felt as if she had been slapped in the face. It was then that Xander realized what he had just said.

His eyes widened, "M-Ma-Maddie…" he started but was stopped when she shook her head. Her tears now falling freely. Giving him a teary, disappointed smile, she took off running into the nearest tree.

"Maddie!" He shouted after her.

"Damn you Xander!" He cussed at himself through gritted teeth.

NMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMX

AN: Alright!! That's the very first chapter!! Chapter 2 will be up on Jan 5th 2007… So... See ya on the flip side!!!


	2. Too Soon, Too Long

Heya!! First off… I have to apologize for not posting this sooner… I had this chappie written out ready to be posted, when suddenly, I had a new idea. So, long story short, I decided to scrape off the original chappie and re-wrote it… I hope you guys forgive me… (pouts)… So, here's the new chappie!!

ENJOY!!

Chapter 2: Too Soon, Too Long.

"_He's no coming back…"_

"_He didn't promise he'd come back, Maddie."_

"_You didn't manage to convince him to stay in the beginning, what makes you think that you convinced him to come back for you, this time!?"_

Flashes of Xander had said kept playing back in her head, like a broken tape recorder, as she strolled through the woods.

Madison took a seat at a fairly large rock. Hugging herself close, she couldn't help but agree with Xander. Nick never promised her that he'd be back.

"Madison?"

A voice startled her thoughts. Turning around, she came face to face with Leanbow.

"Leanbow…"

The Knight Wolf sat himself down beside her.

"What are you doing here, so far away from civilization?" He asked, smiling teasingly.

Madison gave the elder man a small smile.

"I just needed some place to be away from the city for a while… I hope that's okay with you…"

Leanbow shook his head from side to side, chuckling softly.

"My dear, these woods are as much mine as they are yours. After all, you also helped save it from shear destruction."

Maddie let out a soft giggle but faded out quietly. She leaned forward, her forearms resting on her laps. She let out a sigh. Leanbow mirrored her movements.

Without looking at her, he said, "Something is bothering you Madison,"

Madison turned her head to the fatherly figure.

"It's Bowen isn't it?" He asked, not giving Madison a chance to speak.

The blue witch could only look away. Leanbow took her silence as a confirmation.

"Madison, I am not encouraging, nor am I discouraging you to wait for him. For I, myself, do not know when he'll be back," Leanbow stated as he turned to face her.

"I've known how you've felt about him since the very beginning. Since I was still Koragg. I've noticed how close the two of you were… I've noticed the bond you two share. And I have no doubt that Bowen cares deeply for you as well."

Madison stood up from the rock suddenly and turned furiously to the elder man. Her eyes welled up with tears but she held them in.

"I know. I know that. But is this how he shows it? By disappearing off somewhere? There is nothing from him. No call, no letter." She paused.

"Every night I cried myself to sleep, thinking of how he is. Why he never called. Why he kept me waiting. Did he have something to proof? Is he trying to test my patience? Because if is, he's doing a very good job. A girl can only take so much." She concluded as she turned away.

Taking a deep breath, she once again regained control of her tears.

"I want to wait forever for him. But forever is such a long time. I also want to let go. But I'm afraid it's too soon. My patience is running out. And I don't know how long I can still wait. Because waiting for him is like waiting for rain in a drought. Useless and disappointing."

Madison looked over her shoulder as Leanbow, who was now standing behind her, touched her shoulder. He turned her around and brought her into a fatherly embrace. Madison couldn't control it anymore and she finally let go. She sobbed against the man she had considered to be like a father figure to her.

NMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMX

(Vida and Madison's Home)

To say that Vida was worried was seemingly the understatement of the year. She was deeply concerned as to her sister's whereabouts. She was afraid that Maddie would go and do something stupid, not that she would, but the past few months had been difficult for the blue witch. As much as Vida like Nick, she couldn't help but feel a sudden rush of hostility towards the red phoenix. If anyone should be blamed for Maddie's depression, it should be him.

'Oh boy, does he have a thing coming for him when he returns. IF he returns,' Vida thought to herself.

Vida heard the front door open and then close. Like lightning, she sped to the front door.

"Maddie!!"

Madison looked up to her sister, "Hey sis."

Putting her hands to her hips, Vida glared at her sister.

"Don't you 'Hey sis,' me, Madison Meia Rocca. Where have you been? You were supposed to be at Mom's for dinner hours ago."

Madison's eyes widened, "Oh my god! I totally forgot!" She sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry, I guess I lost track of the time. I'll go call mom and dad to apologize." She continued as she trekked up the stairs to her room.

Vida looked on as her sister climbed up the stairs. Only one thought ran through her mind:

'Oh yea… He's gonna get it alright…'

AN: Okey Dokey... 2nd chappie's done... Just so you know, the next chappie, "Obviously", is gonna be focused on Xander, of how and when he started to have feelings for Madison. This is so that you won't wonder why he liked Madison so suddenly, so out of the blue (no pun intended)... This would be based on the subtle hints between them in the Season... The chappie is gonna air on Jan 10th 2007, if not earlier... So, Happy Waiting!!

P.S I want to thank my reviewers for reviewing especially Enigmaforum, who have been a loyal fan of my stories and videos!! You are my bestest internet fwen... THANK YOU ALL!!

Muakz! muakz! muakz! (i'm freaky...-shudders-)


	3. Obviously Obvious

Hey there!! Now let's skip all the chatting and head on to the story shall we??

Chapter 3: Obviously Obvious (Changed the title a bit...)

The skies were covered with stars that night. The city streets were almost bare of any vehicles. But from afar, it could be seen that someone was still awake in the middle of the night.

Xander Bly sat on his bed in his apartment he shares with Chip. It wasn't big but it wasn't small either. It was just enough for them and one more, if Nick hadn't left.

Xander snorted as the name crossed his mind. Nick. Things were going so well between him and Madison until 'he' showed up.

"You not asleep yet, Xand?" Chip's head came around the door.

Xander turned to face him and shook his head.

"You know, all you have to do is go apologize to her tomorrow."

"I know," Xander replied.

"Well then, I'm going to bed. Remember to switch off the lights before you do."

With that, Chip walked off to his room.

Xander stood up from his bed and went to his closet. There, he took out a box fairly bigger than a shoe box. Carrying the box, he placed it on his bed, before shutting the door.

He then, sat down and opened the box. There, in the box were albums after albums of photographs and bundles after bundles of letters. Xander took out the very first album out. Flipping through the pages he's mind began to reel and he found himself thinking back from the very moment he came here. To the States.

(Flashback)

MEETING HER:

Madison was running late for class. She's never late!

'Urgh! Vida is so gonna get it for making me take that stupid nap! I never take naps during breaks!'

As she was busy running to her class, she failed to notice someone just turning the corner. As you can expect, books and papers went flying everywhere.

"Umph!"

Madison opened her eyes and saw two dark orbs staring back at her. Her eyes widened as she realized that she was on top of someone.

"You alright?" He asked, his voice is thick with an Australian accent.

Without answering, she quickly got up from him.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm really really sorry about that. I didn't see where I was going. I should have but-" She started rambling but was stopped by a hand to her lips.

"It's alright, don't worry about it,"

Madison nodded and began picking up the books and papers in the floor. The guy followed suit.

"I'm Xander," he said as he handed Madison her book.

"Madison," She replied as she took the book from him.

"You're the one that just transferred here right?" She asked.

"Yeah," He replied as both started walking towards their class.

Meeting her was probably the best thing that had happened that day.

WORKING WITH YOU:

Xander stepped into the video store called Rock Porium. The first thing he noticed was the crowd inside. It was big. Really big. Suddenly, he felt someone bump into him.

"Oh! So sorry," the person said.

For the first time, Xander saw the person's face.

"Madison?"

Madison looked at the guy she bumped into.

"Xander!"

Xander smiled and reached out a helping hand and helped her pick up some records that had fallen.

"You work here?" he asked. Madison nodded.

"Yep, been working here since summer."

"So, I can safely assume that Chip and your sis are here too?" He asked as he stretches out his neck trying to locate the two mentioned people over the crowd.

"No need to look that far Xander," Another voice entered their conversation. Xander turned to see Chip and Vida right behind him.

"So, what are you doing here?" Vida asked, still wary of the guy her sister introduced to them just a few weeks ago.

"Well, saw the sign outside, just thought to try it out."

Madison smiled, "So, you're interested in working here? I mean, we're kinda short of people as you can see…"

"That I can," he said, chuckling.

"Great! I'll go get the application form!" Chip exclaimed as he rushed off into the office to grab the form.

Xander turned to Madison.

"So, I suppose that we'll be spending a lot more time together huh?"

Madison blushed and nodded slightly.

"Don't even think about it," Vida said as she narrowed her eyes to him before walking off.

"I think I can get use to her and… working with you," Xander commented, winking at the girl beside him.

TOTALLY BLEW IT:

"Hey," Xander said from the couch as Madison film him. He lifts his sleeve to show his biceps before flashing the girl a charming smile.

It has been 10 months 23 days and 5 hours since that day he found himself a friend in Madison. And it has been 10 months 15 days and 9 hours since he found himself falling for her. But because of obvious reasons (Vida mostly), he can't really do anything about it.

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

'It had to be today Bly! It had to be today that you decide to tell her. It had to be today that she decides to have a crush on that Nick person.'

Xander stood by the window over looking the place where Madison was trying to convince Nick to stay. He couldn't help but feel a little hostility towards that new guy.

"You had your chance, you blew it Bly," He said to himself.

Chip who had been passing by, doing his Harry Potter imitation using his morpher, stopped.

"What?"

Xander turned to the newly appointed yellow ranger and gave him a poker face.

"Nothing," he finally said.

Chip then, shrugged and continued on his journey to defeat the imaginary Lord Voldemort.

Xander turned his attention back to the window only to see Madison walking back to the store looking a little more than disappointed.

'Yep, you totally blew it,'

TOO BAD HE'S THERE:

"I think I can help you there," Madison said as she put the books down on the table and took out her morpher.

"Cranior maxamus!"

'Ya ya… laugh at me… this would be really flirty… but too bad he's there'

BIG PROBLEM:

'O.K… BIG problem… as if I haven't got enough problems with Nick, this Ben guy shows up! What's his deal anyway???'

Xander sat at his usual armchair as his eyes followed Madison's every move.

"So, what d'ya think about that?" Nick asked, suddenly appearing by his side, taking a sit on the other available arm chair.

"Think 'bout what?" He asked, still shaky from that sudden appearance.

"Maddie and that guy," Nick said

'Maddie?? Is he even allowed to call her that?'

Xander just shrugged.

"She's a tough girl, she can take care of herself."

"Yeah…" Nick replied and sat back on the chair.

'Uhh huh… BIG PROBLEM…' Xander thought to himself as he saw Nick glanced repeatedly at the blue witch.

THE BEST:

"Hey, Nick," Xander said as he came up behind the red ranger.

"Oh hey,"

"Look… I know that I've said this before, but, I'm really sorry for accusing you for stealing the money."

"Xander, I've already forgiven you."

"I know that but there's something else… you know about what we promised just now right? About "no more secrets"?" Xander said quickly.

'I hope you now what you're doing Bly…' He thought to himself.

Nick turned to the green ranger curiously.

"I wasn't totally honest with you. Truthfully, I wasn't so keen of you coming into our circle." Xander started.

"Oh…" Nick said, not knowing what else to say.

"It's also the reason as to why I was to sure you were the one who took the money. That and adding up to you hurting Maddie's feelings that day."

"Look, I'm only saying this because I want you to know that I'm very protective of her. And I don't want you think otherwise. Even though she's our friend, she's more to me. She doesn't see me the way I see her. But that's beside the point. The point is, you do one more stunt like that, not only Vida will hunt you down, I will too."

'Shit! You just told him about your feelings bonehead!' Xander cursed to himself.

"Xander, I never meant to hurt her feelings. I just-I'm sorry that you know…"

"That was between us… No one must know, especially her." Xander said.

'Well, that was the biggest risk you took to convince someone you trust them.'

Xander held out his hand. Nick looked surprised for a moment before pulling out his own.

"Friends?"

"The best."

(End of flashback)

Xander closed the album and placed it back in the box. Maybe he made a mistake then. He had waited too long to confess his feelings and lost his chance. But not this time. Second chances do not come along often.

'I'm gonna take it and throw it back in your face when you come back Nick. I told you… never to hurt Maddie… You lost your chance mate… you lost it…'

NMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMX

AN: Ok… so... that was damn long!!! Anyway… I know what you guys might be thinking… Xander sounds like a jerk… But what would do if you gave your trust to someone, believing that they will keep their promise (not to hurt Maddie), and have your trust betrayed (leaving for soooo long; hurting Maddie)?

Anyway… the flashbacks are not really over yet… there'll be more in the up coming chappies!! So, next chapter, "A Second Chance", will be up on Jan 15th 2007, if not earlier…

P.S. Thanks to all my reviewers!! Blue Eyed Dragon Girl, you should have seen my surprise when you said you were Catt001… hehe… glad to see you're enjoying my story… littlewhitelie91… your suggestions will be taken into account… since we're on the topic of suggestions, I'd like to inform all my readers, that suggestions are most definitely welcome!! Don't be shy… I also accept any constructive criticism… I don't see myself as a very great writer… I'm only 17 you know… Well then, see ya on the flip side!!

Ooooooo... WAIT!!!!!!!! Just so you know... i'm doing an MV on this chapter should be up before the 15th... you'll be able to find it here: and if you didn't know yet, there's an MV on an upcoming chapter. The MV is called Far Away. It's basically about Nick. and also, it give you hints of what's to come!! so.. enjoy!!


	4. A Second Chance

Hey there, I hope that you have enjoyed the last chapter… coming up, chapter 4, A Second Chance. I'm trying not to make this story too rushed or too draggy (if that is even a word) So, I hope you guys could tolerate this particularly long chapter as I try my very best to explain every important detail. If anyone is confused at any point of the story, please don't hesitate to ask me… I can't continue this story, if my readers couldn't understand the, probably, most important chapter of this story… Anyway… I really hope you would enjoy this chapter!! BTW, m.v on chapter 3 is up on youtube… it's called, 'More than that'. So, on with the story!!!

Chapter 4: A Second Chance

Xander's eyes followed Madison as she moved around the store, helping customers wherever needed. It had been 5 hours, 36 minutes and 52, 51, 50 seconds since he started his shift. And it had been 21 hours and 55 minutes since that dispute between them. Ever since then, she had been avoiding him like a plague. He knew he was wrong. He shouldn't have gone shooting his mouth off. It was his mistake. He knows it. He admits it. But why does she have to make it so hard for him to apologize?! Every time he gets in 5 feet radius from her, she moves away. It's frustrating and it's tiring.

"You know, if you just stop getting lost in your thoughts, you might notice that Maddie just went into Toby's office," Chip's voice suddenly brought him out of his reverie.

"Chip!" Xander exclaimed. "Next time make a sound will you? Before you decide to suddenly appear from out of nowhere!"

Chip raised a questioning eyebrow to his best friend.

"Xand, I've been beside you the whole time…" He said as he walked away shaking his head.

Xander stood dumbfounded for a moment before finally registering what Chip had said. He strained his neck over the crowd to find the blue witch but to no avail. Taking a deep breath, he made his way to the office.

NMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNXNMXNMXNMX

Madison had just finished tidying up Toby's table and was just about to head out when the door to the office opened to reveal the person she had been trying hard to avoid all day.

"Xander…"

Xander looked at her for a moment, memorizing every single detail of her face, before finally deciding to speak up.

"Maddie, we really need to talk,"

Madison shook her head.

"Don't Xander, I already know what you're gonna say,"

The green wizard looked at her almost desperately.

"Maddie I ju-"

"Xander, please, don't apologize-" She started.

"But-"

"Let me finish." Madison stopped him. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Don't apologize about yesterday. You were right. I was naïve. I loved him Xander, and I thought that maybe," She choked, "Just maybe he might feel the same way. Yes I was naïve; I love someone who doesn't love me back."

"He means everything to me, and I thought that I mean enough to him, for him to at least call and let me know he's alright. But it just shows never trust what you think, huh?"

Xander took a step towards her only to have her move away from him. Madison wiped away her tears furiously, almost as if ashamed for breaking down.

"My patience is wearing out… And I'm starting to question myself, 'what's the point of holding on to an empty promise?'"

Xander stood by helplessly as he watched the one girl he truly loved pour her heart out to him. But he knew that she have to do this to finally move on. She has to let out all her emotions she had held in for so long. She has to cry to release her pain. So he stood. And he watched.

Madison inhaled sharply, regaining her composure, and looked Xander in the eye, daring him to do the same.

"Tell me Xander, if I moved on, if I gave up waiting, if I took another chance at happiness, am I betraying him?"

"Maddie, I don't think I shou-"

"Please Xander, I have repeatedly asked myself this question and yet, the answer is still a blur…" She looked at him through her tears.

"The truth?"

"Your honest truth,"

Looking her in the eye, convincing her he is answering her in all honesty, he said:

"You can't betray an empty promise,"

Madison closed her eyes. The words cut deep in her heart. But she knew she had to hear it. And some how, she was glad it came from him. She smiled sadly as she opened her eyes. This time, it was her who took a step towards the former green ranger.

"If I took a chance," she said, her voice no louder than a whisper, "another chance at happiness, a chance with you," She continued.

"Would you disappoint me?" she concluded that question.

Xander took a huge step towards her. Their bodies are now just centimeters apart.

"Never once in my life did I want to disappoint you," he replied fiercely.

"But I don't want you to rush into taking another chance because of what I said," he continued.

Madison shook her head slightly.

"It's not. And I promise it never will be…" she assured.

Madison reached out to caress his face lightly, almost lovingly.

"I know how you really feel about me. I have known for quite a while." She confessed.

Xander's eyes widened.

"And for that I'm sorry…" she choked, tears collecting once again.

Xander furrowed, looking down at her.

"For what?"

"For all those times I've hurt you, for all the pain I've put you through, for disappointing you and… And for breaking your heart again and again… I'm sorry."

"Maddie…" Xander stated.

"I'm so sorry…"She repeated as she finally broke down sobbing into his arms.

Pulling her close, he whispered comforting words to her.

Between her cries, he could hardly make out her question. But he had heard it.

"Will you hold on to me?"

The answer was as clear as crystal. The answer was what he had wanted to say since forever…

"I'm not letting you go…"

NMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMXNMX

A.N: Okay!!! That has got to be the longest chapter I have ever written!! Woohoo!! Alright, since I've done most of my talking at the top, I won't repeat those… okay, the next chappie is still in working progress… so…it'll probably be up around Jan 22 2007, if not sooner… So…I really hope you have enjoyed this chappie!! Comments would be nice… (-hint hint-)… hehe… well until next time… see ya' on the flipside!!!


	5. Right Here Right Now

Hey there guys!! You guys have no idea how I've wrecked my brain to re-write this whole chapter. I just hope that you guys will love it… just so you know, this is another video chapter. The video should be up by the time you finish reading this… NOTE: I would just like to say that from this video onwards, I will name all videos associated with Heart Divided, "Heart Divided chapter ". This is so that you'll have an easier time finding the videos and also, it'll keep you in the suspense what song I used… hehehe…

Anyway, let's just get on with the chapter, shall we??

Chapter 5: Right Here. Right Now

To say Victoria Darlene "Vida" Rocca was surprised would be an understatement. She was in fact, flabbergasted. Not once had she thought that THIS was going to happen. She was beyond curious how it had lead to this.

"V? You're gonna make a hole on the floor if you keep pacing around like that." Chip said from the couch.

He had been watching Vida pacing back and forth for almost 45 minutes. The first 10 minutes, it was amusing. The next 15, it was getting quite boring. The following 15 minutes, it was getting on to his nerves. And now it was just worrying. He had never seen someone who could spend such a long time pacing non-stop.

Vida stopped pacing and turned to the former yellow ranger.

"You don't find this-this," she emphasized the whole situation by making gestures with her arms, "the least bit odd?" She concluded.

"Nopch" Chip replied, his mouth full of his favorite snack, pizza with pepperoni, cheese and chocolate marshmallow.

Vida made a disgusted face.

"Urgh… swallow before you talk." She advised.

Swallowing his food hard, he apologized.

"You really don-" before Vida could finish her question, the door bell rang.

"Chip, will you get the door?" she turned to her best friend.

Chip looked at her ridiculously, "You get it. It's your house."

Vida rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath as she dragged her feet to the door. Chip chuckled at the sight. One minute, she seemed so determined to make a hole on the floor, then another, she's dragging her feet just because she had to answer the door.

The first thing Vida noticed the newly polished shoes followed by crisp black pants. Tucked neatly in the pant was a crease-free dark green shirt, covered by a brown overcoat.

"Are you gonna just stand there?" Xander asked the older of the Rocca twin.

Snapping out of her reverie, she glared at him before stepping aside to let him in. Chip got up from the couch to greet his best friend.

"Not bad…" He complimented him.

"Thanks mate," Xander replied.

"I'll go see if she's ready," Vida stated and went up the stairs to her sister's room.

"Sis, Xand- wow…" Vida stopped abruptly.

There, in front of her stood Madison in an open-toe, laced-up heels, a turquoise silk charmeusse dress with a double V-neck, gathered bodice and box pleats at the waist which rests just above her knees. Her hair was in soft curls, resting on the shoulders. Her ears were adorned with matching turquoise earrings and on her neck, rest a simple sapphire tear-drop shaped necklace. A light touch of makeup completed her look and made her look nothing short of an angel.

Madison looked worriedly at her twin who had been staring at her for the past 2 minutes.

"V?" she asked.

"Huh?" Vida said, snapping out of her gaze.

"It's too much isn't it?" Madison asked as she touched her curls nervously.

"No! You look beautiful sis," Vida replied as she gazed lovingly at her sister.

"You really think so?"

Vida shook her head, "I know so. Come on, Xander's already here," she said as she pulled her sister gently by the hand down to the living room.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

"So, you were here all this time??? I was looking everywhere for you…" Xander complained to his best friend.

"Sorry… V called and said th-" Chip said before fading out.

"Chip?" Xander asked as he waved his hand in front of Chip. But the yellow wizard just continued staring at a distance.

Annoyed at his sudden quietness, Xander looked over his shoulder to see what his best friend was staring at. What he saw took his breath away…

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

Madison descended the stairs to where Xander and Chip stood gaping. Vida cleared her throat making Chip break his stare.

"Maddie… you look amazing…" He complimented her.

Madison blushed and nodded her thanks.

"You could catch something if you don't close that trap," Vida said.

Xander snapped out of his gaze and approached the blue witch. He took her hand and placed a kiss on it.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," he said as he straightened up.

"Thank you…"

"Ready?" Xander questioned.

Madison nodded, "Ummhmm…"

Xander extended his arm for her to take and led her to the door. He then, reached out to grab her white fur overcoat from the coat hanger and held it up for Madison to wear it. Once she was done, both headed out of the house.

"Don't stay out too long," Vida warned the green wizard.

Xander just waved his free hand at her without looking back. Madison giggled, knowing fully well that he did that to annoy her sister for she doesn't like being ignored.

Both Xander and Madison walked a short distance before stopping in front of a tree. Madison looked curiously at her date.

"We're going somewhere in the forest…" Xander answered her silent question.

Madison looked helplessly at him, "Xander… you know how I am about going into the forest full of the creatures…"

Xander turned to her and took her face gently in his hands.

"Maddie, just this once, accept who you are, please?"

Madison pursed her lips lightly and sighed, "Okay…"

Xander smiled and took her by the hand and went through the tree into the magical realm.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

Madison's jaw dropped at the sight in front of her. There, ahead, was a large lake surrounded by shimmering lights and round tables. It was like and open air restaurant. Humans and creatures dined harmoniously. Music played in the background as couples danced to it.

"You like it?" Xander whispered in her ear.

"Like it?" She said before turning to him, "I love it…"

Xander smiled brightly and led her by the hand to towards the 'entrance'. A goblin greeted them warmly.

"Master Bly, Lady Madison, your table waits." He said as he led them to the table.

Madison blushed at being addressed as 'Lady'. That was one of the things she disliked about going into the forest. All the creatures treated the Mystic Force like royalty.

"Let me take your coats," The goblin offered.

Taking off both their coats, they handed them to him.

"Wow… how did you find this place?" Madison asked as she settled in her chair.

"From a little fairy friend of mine," Xander replied, winking.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

Madison gazed at the couples as they danced to the music. The whole atmosphere was beautiful. Fireflies surrounded the place, giving it a more romantic feel. Their plates were long gone and their glasses were long empty. Xander eyed the beautiful blue witch in front of him. Never had he thought that she would accept this date. It had been five days since that encounter in Toby's office. Maddie had said that she needed sometime to think before she could really move on, and he agreed. Then, four days later, she called him up to say that she wanted to take him up on his offer before. So, here they are…

Xander took a deep breath, "You wanna dance?" he asked.

Madison looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

"Xander, you know I can't dance…" She said.

"Nonsense," he stated, "Everyone can dance."

He stood up and offered his hand. Madison sighed and took it. He led her to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist while hers around his neck. As the swayed to the music, Madison laid her head on his shoulders, taking in the feeling of having someone close.

The song soon ended and Madison started to retreat her head but was stopped when she heard Xander whisper.

"Stay, please,"

Madison smiled slightly and snuggled in his embrace as another song filled the air. She could hear his heart beating against his chest. She could hear her own heart beating. For the first time in a very long time, she felt safe, protected and loved. She didn't know what she was feeling, but whatever it was, she loved every minute of it.

_I know we've been friends forever_

_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new_

_And after all this time I've opened up my eyes_

_Now I see you were always with me_

**(Flashback)**

**"Hey…" Xander asked as he approached Madison.**

**Madison looked up from her book and smiled at him.**

**"Hey, this is a surprise… never seen you in the library before…"**

**"I know…" He said as he took a seat beside her, "I heard Nick blew his top at you…you ok?"**

**Madison shrugged. "I'm fine… it was my fault anyway… I was being too nosey for my own good. I should've just backed off when he said he didn't want to talk about his father…"**

**Xander wrapped his arm around her shoulder.**

**"Hey… it's his loss… you weren't nosey… nothing wrong in caring…"**

**Madison smiled sadly.**

**"Now, now… cheer up… lets go get some ice cream… my treat." Xander said.**

**Madison grinned and nodded. She knew she could always count on Xander for anything. She knew it…**

**(End flashback)**

_Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you_

Tears clouded her vision but she hid it from his view. She knew she was falling for him. Right here. Right now. She knew that she had hurt him before… Every time she's with Nick, she broke a piece of his heart… Was she worth his love now?

_It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And every time I need you, you've been there for me  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

**(Flashback)**

**Xander turned to look at the younger Rocca sister.**

**"What? I'm the sister with the common sense…" Madison stated, "But… Vida IS my sister… I'm going." She concluded as she started to go after them.**

**"Wait," Xander held her back, "We're taking V's car… I'm not about to let you go there alone…"**

**"You know she's gonna kill you for that…" she said to him.**

**"I know…"**

**XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM**

**"Stand back!" Udonna shouted to the four teens.**

**Madison stood firmly as she stared at the white witch. Without hesitation, Xander reached out to take her arms and pulled her to him. And good timing too… because not a minute later a tree collapsed at where she had been standing.**

**XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM**

**"Hey… you ok?" Xander asked her as she walked into Rock Porium. In her hands held tightly the blanket Nick gave her.**

**"Yeah…" She replied, showing him the blanket.**

**Xander smiled and pat her on the shoulder before walking away.**

**(End flashback)**

Madison snuggled in deeper, if that was even possible, and sighed. 'Yep… he's been right here… all this time…'

_'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
and it's real, and it's true  
It's just me and you  
Could it be that it's true_

_That it's you_

Madison looked up to him through her tears. Xander's eyes widened when he saw it and he quickly made a move to brush it away. But she stopped him by shaking her head.

"Don't…"

'She knew it… No more doubts in her mind… She's finally letting go… Right here. Right now.'

Slowly, she leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips. 'He loves me… that is all that matters…'

Xander tightened his embrace as he kissed her back. 'I love her… that's all that matters…'

_Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you_

They stood in the middle of the dance floor. Two broken hearts found another chance at love. Nothing could break them… nothing but a return. The return of a past… and the return of a deadly secret…

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

A.N: Okay!!! I'm done!! HAHA… Suspense… three guesses what the DEADLY secret is… Anyway, hope you guys like it… the video should be up… check it out. Next chapter, "Unexpected", will be up on the 27th… so… until then, please review…


	6. Expect The Unexpected

Okay… first off, I'm really sorry for this overdue chappie… I've had a writer's block so…well, all of you know how frustrating that could be…now all I can hope for is your forgiveness… and with that said, lets get on with the chapter shall we? By the way, just a note… this chapter is Nick's side of the story. It starts off just after he told Leanbow and Udonna that he needed some time alone with his family.

Chapter 6: Expect the unexpected.

"Are you sure that you don't want us to come with you?" Udonna asked her son.

Udonna and Leanbow were getting ready to head back home to Briarwood. It's been almost three months since they left. And being the people who don't travel too much, they were getting a little home sick.

Clara Russell, Nick's foster mother, had been kind to them and had accepted them into her life. Though the thought of her son being a power ranger was hard to believe, she got used the idea eventually. They haven't had the chance to meet Nick's foster father yet, as he was on another business trip and won't be back until next month. Though Clara had offered them to stay just another month, they politely refused, not wanting to be a burden to her. Apparently, them not staying any longer was good news to Nick.

"I'm sure. Besides, you guys don't have your passports with you. Anyway, I think only I should go. Mom may accept the truth easily, but dad… well, he's quite the opposite." He answered.

"Well then, when are you leaving for London?" Leanbow questioned.

"The day after tomorrow. Don't worry, once I get him calmed enough, and explain to him the situation, I'll come home… I promise."

"Alright son. I trust you." Leanbow said as he took him a warm embrace.

"Take care of yourself while you're there." He continued as he released him.

Nick nodded before hugging his mother tightly.

"Come home soon ok?" Udonna said.

"Ok, mom…"

Udonna and Leanbow put on their helmets and after one final look at their son, they were off towards Briarwood.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Nick!" A shout came from the crowd in front of him as soon as he was out of the plane.

Nick strained his neck to search for the said person. Locating a familiar face, he made his was towards the person.

"Dad," He said upon reaching him as he hugged his father tight.

"It's nice to see you, son," Jordan Russell greeted his son.

"Come on, let's get you settled in,"

"Wait, dad, we need to talk about something first." Nick said, catching his father's arm.

Jordan gave his son a curious look before coming to a conclusion.

"Well then, let's grab some dinner," He suggested.

Nick nodded and followed his father out of the London airport.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"So, you're telling me, that you've found your biological parents? And you were a power ranger? Also known as 'The Light', said to be the greatest wizard there could be?" Jordan asked before breaking out laughing.

This caused other customers to turn their heads to them. Nick sighed.

"Dad, it's not a joke, it's true," He said trying to convince his father.

"Okay… I'll believe it when creatures and human become friends."

Nick looked pointedly at him.

"My god, you're serious." Jordan stated as he saw the serious look in Nick's eyes.

"As death,"

"Wow, what do you want me to say?"

"Say that you'll come home and meet my biological parents." Nick suggested.

After a long silence, Jordan finally spoke.

"Okay,"

"Okay?" Nick stated, surprised that his father would agree so easily.

"Nick, if what you say is true, I believe you. I trust you."

Nick broke into a grin. His dreams were coming true. He was going to have his four favorite people meet. He was going home to Briarwood. He was finally going home to Madison.

'_I'm coming home Maddie'_

"But, you'll have to wait a few days. I need to get some things done and then we'll go home." Jordan disrupted his thoughts.

Nick nodded enthusiastically and dug into his dinner that had long gone cold. Jordan just laughed at his son's antics before doing the same. Both knowing that things would get much better. But oh... how wrong they were. Because things would just get worse... much worse... For, there were a pair of ears listening to every bit of their conversation. From Nick being a power ranger, to him being 'The Light' and to him being the greatest wizard there could be.

"_Master will be pleasedssssss"_ they (he/she/it) hissed.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Dad, are you ready yet?" Nick shouted to his father.

"Not yet! How 'bout you go ahead first, I'll meet you at the airport!" He heard his father reply.

"Alright!" Nick bent down to pick up his back pack and walked out of the apartment and onto the streets of the small town.

'_Now, to get a cab…in the dark… where no one else is around… oh, goody…'_

Nick cursed himself for choosing a late night flight.For, now, all he could see was right ahead. The dark was getting to him just a little bit and the silence was almost unbearable when he suddenly heard a rustle behind him. He turned sharply but was greeted with only darkness.

'_Get a grip Russell!' _He said to himself as he continued walking to the main street.

"Nicholas…" A voice called out to him. Nick, once again, turned around. But this time he saw a shadowy figure making its way towards him.

"Dad? Is that you?" He called out.

Feeling the red ranger courage wrapping its self around him, he dared himself to go forward. But what he doesn't know, that would be the worst mistake he could ever make. For, before he knew it a flash of bright light surrounded him. And suddenly, he saw all his memories whizzed by him. Slowly, he began to forget everything he ever knew. Just before darkness succumbed him, he could see one final memory stubbornly etched to his mind. Just a face, smiling, blushing. From a distance, he heard a voice, so gentle and melodic, "I want you to come back for me..." With that, he let go...

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"_Very good, my loyal follower…" _A voice hissed. The source of the voice, slithered to the unconscious red ranger.

"_With 'The Light' in my grasp… they will have no chance against me…" _It continued,_ "It is the end of everything good… Everything… Only one thing left to do…" _it said as it lifted a scaly hand, which held an ancient wand, to the red ranger.

"_IMPERIO!" _

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

A.N: Right!! Well… you weren't expecting that were you?? Hahaha… I'm evil… now you know the real reason why Nick didn't come back… I know that this is drifting away from the trailer… so… I'm really sorry… but sometimes, things just happen and you just have to go with the flow… but don't worry, it'll still be a Power Ranger Fic… but with something else… And also, this story would be getting much darker than I intended it to be… it'll definitely be more sad as well… so, prepare your tissue people because HEART DIVIDED IS MOVING INTO A NEW DIRECTION!!! I'll understand though if you'll hate this story after this… but I just hope that you'll still support this story… Anyway… thank you to all my loyal reviewers/readers for being so ever loyal!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! And once again… I'd like to apologize for the late update and… if I disappoint you in this chapter… than, I'm really sorry… I can only hope that you'll just give this story a chance… Thank you…

rytanya


	7. Dreams Of Reality

READ THIS FIRST

v v v v

v v v v

A/N: Hey!! Wow! It's been a looooong time it seems since I last posted a chapter… Basically, I was on a verge of a breakdown when I couldn't come up with a solid idea to continue the story… I had like, literally, tens of ideas spinning around in my head. And to be honest, up until now, all those ideas are still spinning. So, bare in mind as I write this story, I'm totally making it on the spot. I don't know how you will react to it as I myself don't. Anyway, just so you know, I've made a new trailer on Heart Divided. It's not totally new… it is somewhat like a continuation to the first one…Only difference is that the starting part is based straight off chapter 6, where it show a short POV of Nick. The middle part of the FIRST trailer is totally scraped off, seeing that Nick's character is taking a new turn. So, basically he won't be coming back… but don't worry, I've got it all figured out… Maddie and Nick would MEET! So, no worries there… Oh yeah… This chapter starts off two years since Nick LEFT. I repeat, since Nick LEFT. Well… now all that is cleared, let's get on with the chappie!! Any questions can be posted as you review or you could email it to me!

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

Chapter 7: Dreams Of Reality

Madison sat up panting heavily. Her pajama top wet from her sweat, her hair in complete disarray from her tossing and turning and her face mirrored the fear that she was feeling. A boom of thunder caught her attention. That was when she noticed that her windows were opened and the wind was blowing hard against her blinds.

Madison stood and walked to the window. She gazed at the dark cloudy sky outside. Lightning flashed. Thunder boomed. Rain just fell and fell. Her heart pounded against her chest. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. As her heart beat slowed, the thunder stopped booming, the lightning stopped flashing, the rain stopped falling and the sky began to clear up. Slowly, she reopened her eyes to a different weather.

'_I really need to be more careful…'_

"Hey…" A voice called out softly behind her.

She could hear a faint click as her bedside lamp lit dimly. Madison turned around and smiled.

"Hey…" She replied in a voice no louder than a whisper.

"Come back to bed…" Xander said as he patted the empty space next to him.

Madison looked at him for a second before making her way to the bed. She then got in and snuggled into the warm body beside her. Her head rested against his chest as his arms wrapped itself around her.

"Another dream?" Xander asked softly into her hair.

Madison nodded. "Nothing different though… It's the same one. Every time…"

There was a stagnant pause for a while before Madison untangled herself and sat up facing Xander.

"You know, I just don't get it. I've been having these dreams for months. And every time it's the same one. Udonna doesn't know what's wrong. Neither does Leanbow. And don't get me started with Clare and Daggeron. I mean, it's got to mean something right? I mean, these...dreams don't come often… but when it does, something bad happens. Like that time when we heard the news about that Brockdale bridge which wore out because of a hurricane. And the mass murders in England. And how 'bout the other hurricane in West Country?" Madison rambled on, getting more hysterical by the minute.

"Maddie, relax," Xander silence her by holding her by her arms.

"It's just coincidence…" He continued.

Madison almost rolled her eyes at Xander's naivety. _Almost._

"Xander once is random. Twice is coincidence. Three times… I don't think so. And I've had these dreams more than that, Xand!" she retorted.

"Okay, lets just say you're right. That these_ dreams _are connected to those incidents. What are you going to do about it?" the green wizard questioned as he stared at her intently.

Madison sighed, feeling defeated. "I dunno…" she whispered.

Xander's eyes softened. He released her arms but brought her close to him in a hug. Madison relaxed in his embrace as both lied back down on the bed. Madison, once again, snuggled closer to Xander.

"Don't worry. Every thing will fall into place sooner or later." Xander assured her.

"I hope it's sooner than later… I can't take these dreams anymore…" She replied.

"You never told me about the dreams." Xander said, his eyes drooping as sleep overtook him.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." She said in finality before she, herself, fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

The moon was sinking, giving way for the sun. As the last of the moon's light shone through the window, something glistened from where the couple slept. There, on the forth finger of the blue witch's left hand, rests a diamond ring.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

A/N: Should I stop here??? Huh? Huh? Should I? You know what, I think I should. I mean a little more torture wouldn't hurt right? Okay. Since we're all in agreement, I'll start my usual end of chappie speech. Eh hem... Well, I'd like to thank all my reviewers for still supporting this story. I'd like to also take a chance to congratulate Enigmaforum for winning the Best Author on the recent PRMF AWARDS!! And also I want to wish her a very belated HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Anyway… next chappie will be up soon… so, wait for it… Oh yeah, don't forget to watch the 'continuation'/new Heart Divided Trailer on youtube!!

X

M

X

M

X

M

X

M

X

M

X

M

X

M

X

M

X

M

X

M

X

M

X

M

X

M

X

M

X

M

X

M

X

M

X

M

X

M

X

M

X

M

X

M

X

M

X

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

A/N: You know… I'm not that evil… Anyway, I owe you guys for being sooooooooooooo patient with this story… so, here's the continuation…. ENJOY!! Oh yeah... this takes place a few days later… Oh, and in case you missed my first explanation at the top, this is TWO years after the final battle/Nick left. This makes it like, almost a year after Maddie and Xander got together. Okay… enough of my rambling... Go on… read… go… go… shoo...

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

"Maddie!" Vida Rocca called out from her turntables.

Madison, who had just walked in, looked up to her sister and made her way to her through the crowd.

"Hey V, hey Matoombo… " She greeted Vida and her creature-friend. Matoombo only waved, being lost in the 'groove'.

Vida took the head phones off the monster and whispered something in his ear. She then pulled off her own head phones and stepped off the stage, walking to her sister. Vida hugged her sister tight.

"I've missed you…" She said as she released Madison.

"V, we just saw each other 3 days ago," Madison replied skeptically.

Both Vida and Maddie had rented their house to their relatives. Vida had moved in with Chip in the apartment he and Xander used to share. Maddie had moved in with Xander in the house that they bought just 2 blocks away from the apartment. Though it would seem fairly easy for them to meet but in actual fact, it wasn't. Madison was always busy with college and Xander was always busy with his job as a swimming coach for disabled children_. (He quit working at Rock Porium a few months ago. Saying that, "I have a much higher calling".)_ Surprised? Yep. He really did have a higher calling. He finally found a good use for his charm. He never failed to make those children smile, and he was happy with what he does. Chip had just finished his training with Daggeron and was now working as a comic artiste. Vida was the only one out of the four of them still working in Rock Porium. She said that she had an "emotional attachment" to the place.

Vida shrugged. "I know…"

Madison just smiled and shook her head. Vida, seeing this, decided to change the subject.

"So… there was a storm two days ago…" She started.

Madison groaned knowing what her she was going to ask next.

"Another dream?" Vida asked the very same questioned Xander did, two days ago.

"It was nothing V," Madison assured.

"Really!" she added when she saw Vida rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, sis. So, what are you doing here?" Vida replied, changing the subject.

"I needed a break from all the homework."

"Sis, you never change. I mean, come on, it's the holidays!" Vida exclaimed.

"I know… but, I just like to finish all the work as soon as possible."

"Speaking of work, you two working on the wedding yet?" Vida asked, yet changing the subject once more. (A/N: is it just me or are they changing the subject too much??)

Madison stared at her sister disbelievingly.

"V, I'm only 20. I'm not really ready for that kind of commitment yet. Besides, we just got engaged and we agreed not to rush things."

Vida shrugged. Just as she was about to reply, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Now?"

"No, she's here with me."

"Sure, we'll be right there."

Vida disconnected the call and turned to Madison who was looking at her intently. Before she could ask anything, Vida answered.

"That was Chip. We're needed at Rootcore."

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

A/N: Okay… this is really the end of the chappie. So… tell me what you think… and once again, thank you to all my reviewers and readers. And, I'm really sorry that this took soooooo long. Well, until the next chappie, See ya!!

rytanya


	8. From Another

A/N: Hey guys!! I'm so glad you guys liked the last chappie… Btw... Just to share something… I PASSED my exams with FLYING COLORS!! Wee hee!! I'm so glad…

**crazygurl617: **I'm really glad you like the story… Don't worry about waiting… 'cause with my results out, I can finally work much faster…

**PeterBradly19: **I know… I'm evil aren't I??Muahahahahaha!!

Okay… enough of my rambling… Let's get on with the story!!

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Chapter 8: From Another

"Xander! Can you pass me the toothbrushes?" Madison called out to Xander who was in the bathroom.

Not a minute later, the green wizard strutted out of the bathroom with two toothbrushes in his hand. He walked up behind her quietly. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her bare shoulders.

"Xander…" she whined.

"We need to finish packing…" She continued, shrugging off Xander's arms, taking the toothbrushes from him and walking around the bed to the open trunk.

Xander just stood there, watching his fiancée move around the room packing. A smile grazed his lips when he saw that she was also packing his clothes for him. Madison noticed that Xander was staring at her.

"You gonna just stand there? Or are you gonna help me?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Xander grinned and walked to the blue witch. In just a few hours, a new adventure will begin for the remaining Mystic rangers. A new battle. A new ally. A new enemy. Or so they thought…

(Flashback that morning)

"That was Chip. We're needed at Rootcore."

Madison and Vida practically ran out of the store and into the nearest tree. Once in the Magical Realm, they were immediately met with Xander and Chip.

"Hey, what's going on?" Vida asked Chip.

Chip shrugged.

"I dunno, Clare 'poofed' into our living room, saying that we needed to go to Rootcore immediately." He answered.

"I wonder what's wrong…" Madison said.

Xander stepped towards her and turned to his friends.

"Well, only one way to find out."

(At Rootcore)

Four cloaked figures stood in the shadows as the white witch talked to her apprentice. When the bubbly blonde sorceress skipped out of the room, the four walked out to meet the white witch.

"Sorceress Udonna?" said one of the cloaked figures.

"Yes." Udonna answered.

"Thank you for having us." Said a kind, feminine voice.

"You're very much welcome. This is Leanbow, my husband, and this is Daggeron, a friend of ours." Udonna introduced the two people who had just walked in.

As if on cue, the four lowered down their hoods revealing three teenagers no older than 18 and a man about 35.

The man stepped forward.

"I am Remus Lupin. These," gesturing to the three teenagers, "are my students, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. We are from the Order of The Phoenix located in London, England.

"England? What brings the four of you all the way here?" Leanbow questioned.

"Our world, the magic world, is at war. We need your help." Remus answered.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Xander, Chip, Vida and Madison walked into Rootcore and were greeted by Clare.

"Clare, what is it?" Vida asked the blonde.

"We have visitors. Come on." She answered as she led the former rangers deeper into Rootcore.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Our help? At war?" Daggeron repeated.

Remus nodded. Just as he was about to continue, the blonde sorceress walked in followed by four others.

"Udonna, what- Oh… hi?" Chip said as he saw the visitors.

Xander, Madison, Chip and Vida walked towards their mentors and the mystery visitors.

"Chip, Xander, Madison, Vida, these are Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They're from England." Leanbow introduced them.

"Remus, theses are the Mystic Force, Xander Bly, Madison Rocca, Vida Rocca and Charlie 'Chip' Thorn."

"What's going on?" Madison asked.

"Well, we were just about to get there." Leanbow said and nodded to Remus to continue.

"Where we come from, the non-magical communities are oblivious to the existence of magic, unlike here, in Briarwood. Where we come from, a war is brewing and I'm afraid that the end of all good magic is near." Remus started.

"WHAT!" The four Mystics shouted, startling the rest.

"Bloody hell. You guys can shout." Ron commented.

"Sorry…" Madison apologized.

"What are you telling us? That there is someone out there trying to destroy the world and rid the world of all that's good?" Xander said.

Harry shrugged. "That's about it. Well, if you can call Voldemort a person that is."

"Voldemort?" Daggeron asked.

"Yes, Voldemort." Remus replied.

He then sighed when he saw the confused faces of the Mystics and their mentors.

"I guess I should start from the very beginning. The year was 1990. Voldemort, a dark wizard was at large. He had one aim, which was to kill the Potters. One night, he entered Godric's Hollow where the Potters resided. That night, Voldemort killed them. He tried to kill their son, Harry here, but the spell backfired and hit him instead. But, instead of him dead, it left him as an entity. A soul as you can call it. 15 years later, he returned, body and all. Since then, he has grown stronger and has been recruiting more followers. And just about recently, he was joined by the strongest ally we have ever seen. Many of our aurors, dark wizard catcher, perished in the line of duty when facing with him. No one survived to tell the tale. Until now, all we know is that he is strong and he calls himself the Destroyer. We don't even know what he looks like. So, we need your help to fight alongside us. To save not only the Magical community but the world itself." Remus finished.

There was a long silence before Chip spoke up.

"Wait, how did you know about us all the way from England?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Remus said. He then turned to Hermione, silently asking her to answer the question.

"Well, when I heard the news of Voldemort being joined by a new ally, I knew we were in trouble. That was when I did some research and came upon something peculiar in the news. It said that a small city in California had experienced a major earthquake and had destroyed many buildings. That part wasn't so odd. What was odd was the photo of the city itself. If it was anyone, it would have easily been looked over. The photo showed rubbles of the destroyed buildings. But looking at it closely, there was something wrong with it. Using a little magic here and there, I discovered that it was fake. The picture was covering the real one which shows no trace of any damage done. In fact, the city was amazingly clean and void of any destruction." Hermione finished.

"Wow… I didn't think anyone would figure that out."

Every head turned to look at Clare who was in the back listening in.

"What? I had to do something to explain the destruction the Master caused. And since no one actually carried a camera, I had to use a little magic." Clare reasoned.

Udonna smiled and shook her head at her niece.

"I'll go help." Xander stated.

This time all heads were on him.

"Hey, we're the Mystic Force. It's our job to protect the innocent." He reasoned.

Madison smiled at him.

"Yeah… I'm going to."

"I'm in." Vida said.

"I can't pass up another chance for an adventure!" Chip replied.

Remus smiled and looked to the three mentors.

"We're needed here. Briarwood needs us here." Leanbow said.

Udonna and Leanbow nodded in agreement. Remus nodded in understanding before turning to the four Mystics.

"We're leaving in two hours. I suggest you pack what is needed."

(End of flashback)

"So, how are we going to England?" Chip asked Remus back at Rootcore.

"By portkey," Remus answered.

"Wait, aren't portkeys for in-country travel only?" Madison asked.

Xander, Chip and Vida turned to the blue ranger.

"What? I did a few research myself." She defended.

Ron turned to Harry, "We're gonna have another Hermione it seems."

This caused Hermione to glare at the two and Remus to chuckle.

"Well, Miss Rocca-"

"Just call me Maddie," Madison interrupted him.

"Well, Maddie, you're right about that. Legal portkeys are made for only in-country travel. But in this case, we're using an international portkey due to the dire circumstances."

"I see."

"Well now, hold on to this tin can. Do not let go until I tell you to." Remus instructed.

Everyone squeezed into get a hold of the can. With one last look at Rootcore, the Mystic Force Rangers disappeared from sight together with Remus and the Golden Trio.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

A/N: Okay!! Chapter 8 is done. I really hope you like it. Now, since the HP characters are already introduced. I officially declare the crossover. Okay... let me know what you think. Like it? Hate it? Suggestions. Constructive criticism. Anything. Don't be shy… hehe… well, got to go write chappie 9!!

Rytanya


	9. Number Twelve Gimmauld Place

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update this chappie… Just a few days after I got my results, my uncle passed away after a 2 year battle with brain and lung cancer… I'm actually quite glad he passed peacefully… He was really suffering from it. I dedicate this chapter to him as he had always been the one to encourage me to continue writing and doing my best in it. This is to you uncle! May your soul rest in peace. Amin ya rabbal alamin. Allahhu akhbar.

Well, on a better note, I've finally decided on the ending of Heart Divided. Let me warn you, A LOT of tears would be shed. I know because I've cried. So, prepare your tissue boxes when the time comes. And also, it might be expected or not, someone will die. Yep you heard it right. Someone will die.

**crazygurl617: **Yes. I'll be making more videos. There just weren't any chances for a video in the previous chapters. Though, I'm working on a video for the last chapter. Don't worry, I'll think of something soon. BTW, I'm really glad you like the story.

**PeterBladley19**I was planning on them (Mystics, Harry, Ron and Hermione) to go to Hogwarts.

**Beth-Elaine**Glad you love it… so, here comes some more!!

**Mylissa: **I'm getting to that… don't worry…

**happyfrogz: **Yes… I will be making more videos as I move along… don't worry… because I know there are a lot of people out there who loves watching and reading my stories.. so, I won't let them down…

Well, so, on with the story!!!

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Chapter 9: Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

"URGH!!"

"UMPH!!"

"OW!!"

The golden trio chuckled at the sight before them. Xander was lying flat on the floor with Chip right on top of him and Vida sprawled over the coffee table. Madison however, was standing, chuckling together with the three teens.

"Chip, get off!" Xander said as he pushed the yellow ranger off him.

"How are you not down here?" Vida asked as she sat up from the table, rubbing her sore butt.

Madison shrugged. "I told you… I did some research."

Remus, who they didn't notice were gone, came in the living room.

"Your rooms are ready. Hermione, would you please show Vida and Maddie their room? Xander, Chip, follow me. I'll show you yours." He said as he began up the stairs with Chip following suit.

Xander, however, gave Madison a short kiss before jogging up to catch up with Chip and Remus. Harry and Ron said their goodnight and headed up to their own room. But that was before giving Hermione a hug.

Madison and Vida looked at the three friends.

"Wow, you three are close huh?" Vida stated.

"Yeah. I suppose after escaping death again and again, we tend to have a strong bond." Hermione replied looking back at the two sisters. That was when she saw something.

"So, you both twins?" she asked as she led Vida and Madison up the stairs.

"Yeah. Fraternal, though." Madison replied.

After climbing up 203 steps, they finally reached their destination.

"You don't mind sharing a room?" Hermione asked as she opened the door and walked through, with Madison and Vida following suit.

The Rocca sisters gazed at the young witch in confusion. Hermione smiled as she turned to look at them.

"You're engaged right?" She asked, looking at Madison's finger and than back at her.

Madison grinned.

"Yeah… But, that's okay;Besides, I already spend too much time with Xander at home as it is." She replied.

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Well, if you need anything, I'm just two doors away," she said as she began walking backwards to the door, "And, just so you know, Xander and Chip are just down the hall…" With that she closed the door and retreated to her own room.

Vida chuckled and shook her head.

"You know who she reminds me of?" Vida asked as she opened her trunk to unpack.

Madison, who was staring at where Hermione had stood, broke her stare and turned to her sister.

"Who?"

Vida glanced at the blue ranger for a second, "You," she said as she once again turned back to her unpacking.

Madison stared curiously at her sister.

"Me?"

"Yeah… I mean, seriously! You didn't see the similarities?" Vida replied, looking at Madison as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Madison shrugged and walked over to where her sister was to help her unpack. Vida looked at her, expecting her to say something. After a few clothes folded and put in the drawer, Madison turned to her sister once more.

"There are?"

Vida rolled her eyes.

"You're killing me sis!" she said, exasperated.

Madison giggled and went back to her unpacking.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

_Madison walked through the dark alley. The night was deathly silent. It was as if someone had pressed the 'mute' button. The breeze blew softly against her face which was covered by a hood. Suddenly, she heard a rustle. She turned swiftly, ready to attack whoever it was._

"_Whoa… Relax. It's just me." Said a teenage boy about 18._

"_Never do that again." Madison warned him._

_That was when she realized something. This wasn't her! She didn't have a deep voice! Where was she? Where's Vida? Chip? Xander?_

"_Are you alright my prince?" came another voice from the shadows._

_Madison, or whoever the body belonged to, turned._

"_I'm fine Wormtail. Where are they?" Madison replied, slightly irritated._

"_The-they-they're he-here, m-my prince." Wormtail stuttered._

"_Good. Now leave me be. I need to speak alone with young Malfoy here." She ordered him._

_Wormtail left scampering._

_Madison turned to the boy in front of her._

"_Come take a walk with me Draco," She said._

_The boy, Draco, nodded and both began walking out of the alley and into the city streets. Surprisingly the streets were dark as well and just as silent. Madison suddenly stumbled over something. She looked down to see what it was. Squinting her eyes, she made out a form. Long and big. Covered in rags._

"_Sorry, I forgot about that one." Draco said as he came forth and lifted the form._

_That was when Madison saw what it was. She did what anyone would do. She screamed._

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Xander woke up with a start. He looked around and saw Chip leaning over him.

"Xander! Come on!" Chip shouted at him through the howling wind.

It was then he noticed that the house was literally swaying and the windows had shattered across the floor due to the wind. Thunder was booming and lightning was flashing furiously. He jumped out of bed and, with Chip, ran out of the room. In the corridor, Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione and a peculiar looking woman had also come out. All had trouble standing against the wind.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Harry shouted.

"I DUNNO! I'VE NEVER SEEN A STORM THIS BIG!" Remus replied.

"WHERE'S MADDIE AND VIDA?" Xander asked, just noticing the sisters were missing.

As if on cue, the door to their room opened. Vida stepped out.

"XANDER! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH MADDIE! SHE WON'T WAKE UP!"

Without hesitation, he ran to their room with the others follow him. Once inside, he saw Madison lying on her bed, deathly pale. Fearing the worst, he rushed to her side.

"Maddie! Wake up!" He yelled as he took her in his arms.

"Maddie, please… come on…" He pleaded, his voice soften.

Not a second later, the house stopped shaking, the thunder stopped booming, the lightning stopped flashing and the rain stopped falling. (A/N: hehe… sound familiar?)

Remus and the rest, excluding Chip, looked around in wonder. Vida realizing that Xander needed time alone with Maddie, ushered them all out.

"Come on, I'll explain everything downstairs." She said as she closed the door.

Madison opened her eyes tiredly. As soon as she saw Xander, she burst into tears and clung on to him tightly.

"Shh… it's okay. I'm here now… shh…" Xander comforted her as he rocked her back and forth.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

By the time they reached the living area, the sky had cleared up and the night was as calm as it can be. Everyone took a sit, ready to listen to Vida's explanation.

"Well, I suppose we should start from tonight…" Vida said.

The rest gave her a "like 'DUH'" look.

"Well, being the mystic force rangers, we were awarded with special powers. Xander controls nature. Chip controls lightning. I control wind. And Maddie, she controls all things liquid. But just about a year ago, Maddie's powers grew and she found herself able to control weather. Storms mostly." Vida explained.

"So, the storm just now… Madison did that?" Remus asked.

"Yea…" Chip answered.

"But that's not the full story. Is it?" the peculiar looking woman asked.

Vida looked at her for a while before nodding her head.

"You're right. That's not the full story. Every time Madison has dreams, the 'storms' happen. Every time much worse than the last. This was the worst one we've seen."

"What's the dream about?" Harry asked.

Vida shrugged.

"I don't know. None of us do. Maddie won't tell us."

"You're leaving something out aren't you?" Hermione questioned, quirking her brow.

Vida and Chip turned to her in ultimate surprise and curiosity.

"I read that the mystic force consists of 8 rangers. The four of you, Udonna, Leanbow Daggeron only makes seven. One of you is missing. Correct me if I'm wrong, it's the red ranger." Hermione said.

Vida, Chip and the rest that were in the room stared at her in astonishment.

"You're absolutely right."

Every head turned to the doorway to find Xander leaning against the wall beside him.

"Xander-" Vida started.

"She's asleep," Xander cut through.

He then turned to Hermione.

"You're right. We are short one ranger. And you're also right about it being the red ranger. But Nick didn't leave against his will, he left willingly. So, don't bother yourselves asking about him or where he is. Because he doesn't give damn about us here. And I for one don't care whether he does or not." Xander than turned to leave the room.

"Oooookaaaay… I dunno about you guys, but I feel a little resentment between Xander and this Nick…" the peculiar looking woman said.

Chip and Vida looked at each other and sighed.

"You could say that…"Chip stated.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

A/N: OH GOD!!! Finally! I thought I would never be done with this chappie!! Wooh!! Anyway, sorry for taking so long… I just hope you guys will forgive me.. hehe… okay! Next chapter would in Nick's POV all the way… should be up soon seeing as I've already started writing it… so, until chapter 10, SEE YA!!


	10. Behind Closed Doors

A/N: Okay people!! Here it is… Chapter 10!! Enjoy...

**Enigmaforum:** Yes I did get it… I'm sorry I didn't reply to it, I've had a lot going on these last few weeks… BTW glad you like the last chappie and no… the ending is not coming soon… there's still quite a long way to go… so, don't worry about it.

**crazygur617:** Thank you so much for your compliment. I really appreciate it. And I'm really glad that you enjoy my story!!

**garnetred**Yep! You'reright about Nick being the destroyer.

**loca 617:** I am sooooo glad you're enjoying the story. And I appreciate you understanding my situation and I thank you for your patience.

**GinaStar:** Thank you!!

**PeterBladley19:**Well It sounds familiar because it's the same few sentences I used in chapter 7; Dreams Of Reality, in paragraph 2 line 5 and 6… And I'm glad you like the story… and you know I love you too…

In fact, I love all my readers!! You guys are the best!! Oh yes, just a note, this story is also a little A.U to Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince.

OH!! And another thing did I mention that this is a video chapter?? Yep! Another video is up!!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chapter 10: Behind Closed Doors

Nick turned away as Draco got rid of the form. He could hear the silent spell he whispered as the form extinguished in flames.

"What's wrong with you tonight?" Draco asked him as he walked away from the ashes of his former mentor, Severus Snape.

Nick turned to face the blonde.

"What are you talking about?"

Draco walked towards the man he now considers like a brother he never had.

"You're… jumpy tonight…" He stated, "Wait, don't answer that. Answer this: What the hell are you doing here? You were not supposed to be here tonight."

Nick stayed silent.

"You were doing it again weren't you?" Draco asked, coming to a conclusion.

Nick sighed and turned to walk away.

"It's not really any of your business."

"Nick, you've got to stop this. When the Dark Lord finds out, and he will find out Nick, there's gonna be blood. And it's not gonna be yours." Draco said loudly from where he was standing.

Nick stopped in his tracks and turned sharply to face the young Malfoy. Seeing that he had Nick's attention, he continued.

"The Dark Lord is not someone you should be messing around with. Believe me, I know." Draco said.

"Listen Nick; stop it before it's too late. Stop it before he finds out. He never makes empty threats, Nick." Draco continued.

**(Flashback)**

**"_Hiding in the dark again, my Prince?" the cold figure of Lord Voldemort stepped into the room._**

**"_I don't see if it's any of your business," Nick replied._**

_**Voldemort muttered a spell towards the fire place. Within seconds a fire was roaring, lighting the once dark room. He then took a sit in the arm chair facing the Red wizard. **_

**"_Just so you know that trick you did, concealing all evidence of the attack, was really impressive."_**

_**Nick stayed silent.**_

**"_You know, ignoring me won't do you any good." Voldemort stated._**

**_Seeing the Nick wasn't going to respond, he sighed _(A/N: imagine that!HA! Lord Voldemort sighing!)_ and leaned forward._**

**"_Nicholas, listen, you have to understand something. In this world, there is no good or evil. There is only power and those strong enough to claim it as their own. You see, our cause is to make a better world for wizardkind. All those muggles are vile. The crimes that they do are unforgivable. They can turn a child into an orphan, a wife into a widow. They rape young girls just for the pleasure of it. Do you want them to escape these crimes unpunished?"_**

_**Nick stared at the Dark Lord intently, doubting every word he was saying. Lies. All Lies.**_

**"_I want one thing from you." Nick said._**

_**Voldemort leant back, satisfied to finally get a respond from the wizard.**_

**"_Name it."_**

**"_My memories. I want my memories back."_**

**"_Fine, if that's what it's going to take for you to honor us with your presence, then you'll get it."_**

_**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**_

**"_Why are you really here Draco?" Nick asked the teenager in front of him._**

**"_I'm here only to serve the Dark Lord and you my Prince." Draco bowed to the dark Prince._**

_**Nick sighed. He knew that the boy didn't want to be here as much as he does. He stepped closer to the blonde and kneeled down to his level.**_

**"_You don't want to be here, do you? You never wanted to be here, for I myself don't."_**

_**Draco looked up to the Prince and for the first time he saw his eyes. It wasn't the purple glow he had come to fear; it was a soft ember, almost caring. It was then he knew, he had someone to lean on to.**_

_**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**_

_**Lord Voldemort stood towering over Nick who was bleeding from various cuts.**_

**"_Very strong, my Prince. Very Strong. Your powers are enviable. But don't let it get to your head. Your defiance is starting to get on my nerves."_**

_**He leaned in close to him.**_

**"_One more stunt like that, the mermaid is fried." _**

_**Nick's eyes widened.**_

**"_Oh yes… I do know. You keep forgetting that I once had your memories. And what I also know is her powers fully surpass anything I've ever seen."_**

**"_Stay away from her," Nick hissed through greeted teeth as he attempted to stand._**

**"_Don't worry my Prince, she'll remain untouched as long as you do what you're suppose to do. That's all I ask of you." Voldemort then glided out of the room leaving a bloodied Red Wizard almost regretting what he did. Almost._**

**(End of flashback)**

Nick sighed in defeat as flashes of the past months filled his head.

"Draco, this was not the life I wanted to lead. In fact, I don't even know why I'm still doing this, why I'm still even here. But until I find a way to leave, I'm not stopping. And when I finally do find it, I'm gone. And I'm taking you with me."

Nick turned and walked away, leaving Draco standing speechless.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Nick took off his cloak and threw it on the armchair. He untucked and unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it into the empty basket near the bathroom. Taking off his shoes and socks, he climbed into his bed. For a while, he laid there, his hands behind his head, his mind wondering off. Unconsciously, a face came into his mind and he couldn't help but smile.

Nick turned to his side and reached out into the drawer beside his bed. There, in his hand was a silver necklace with a blue teardrop shaped pendent.

"You've grown much stronger. But the stronger you get, the more danger you'll be in." He whispered.

**(Flashback)**

**"_That her?"_**

_**Nick nodded.**_

**"_Pretty."_**

**"_No. She's beautiful."_**

_**Draco shrugged. **_

**"_Yeah… well… She's okay…"_**

_**Nick turned to Draco and looked at him disbelievingly.**_

**"_Are you totally serious? With curves like these, she could make anyone fall to their knees."_**

_**Draco raised an eyebrow at him. **_

**"_Are we still talking about the same subject here?Because I thought all this while we're talking about your bike." Draco teased earning him a smack at the back of his head._**

**"_We are." Nick said as he continued to shine his bike, "You don't know anything about bikes do you?" _**

_**Draco shrugged. **_

**"_Hey, I may not know anything about 'motor bikes' but I do know women annnnd…" Draco replied as he reached out to snatch a picture from the bike's side mirror._**

**"…_This is one a hot hot hottie." He continued as he ran around the bike to escape Nick's clutches._**

**"_Give that back Draco," Nick ordered._**

_**But Draco Malfoy was not someone who gives in easily.**_

**"_No wonder you're crazy for her, she's a babe! If I were just a couple of years older, I'd do – "_**

**"_DON'T even think about it," Nick exclaimed as he finally managed to snatch back the picture._**

**"_Hey!" _**

_**Nick pocketed the picture safely in his leather jacket before turning to face his 'brother'.**_

**"_Never. I repeat, never, say that about her ever again. She's not like that. Far from it." _**

**(End of flashback)**

Nick got up from the bed, still clutching the necklace, and walked to the window where the first of the sun's rays licked the earth. The sky was crystal clear and calm. Some how, the clear sky just calms his heart for he knew that somewhere out there, she's safe. For now.

"I miss you Madison," he said out loud.

"Isn't that sweet…"

Nick twirled around to find Lucius Malfoy by his doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Nick questioned.

"I have come to tell you that the Dark Lord has requested your presence in the library, my Prince."

Nick stared at the elder Malfoy for a moment before nodding.

"I'll be right there."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

A/N: Alright! That's done! Hope you guys enjoyed it. The video should be up as soon as you're done reading this chappie. Till the chapter 11, see ya!!


	11. Trust

Hey there!!! Great to see all of you… I'm so glad that there are still readers to my story… There are a few comments from my dear readers that have led me to clear some misunderstandings to the story… So, I'll go straight to that:

**Peaches: **I never said that this was a xandison (Xander/Madison) fic. It is a Nick/Maddie/Xander fic… Yes, it may seem to lean towards xandison, but I assure you it's not. It is a Nick/Madison, Xander/Madison and a Nick/Madison/Xander fic altogether!! But I take no offence to your comment… so, don't worry about it. I can see that you're a Maddick shipper am I right?? Hehe… I am too!!

**Slytherin-Angel44** Yes Nick is under Imperio BUT… well… I can't tell you now… it'll be revealed in the next chapter.

**crazygurl617: **Haha… I understand you completely… **I'M** still thinking of how he will react! A lot of scenes are playing in my head but one really stood out… And well… you'll see!!

**Mylissa: **Hey… sorry to keep you in suspense, it may surprise you, but I too am in a suspense for I never know what's going to happen the next chapter. As I've probably told you, I'm writing this as I go along. Though, I've already decided on the ending of this story…

AND VERY IMPORTANTLY!!!

**greasergurl**Did I say that Maddie was going to die??? Hehe… maybe she will… maybe she won't… so, basically, you guys have to wait till the end to know who dies!! Though, I may get flamed for it… But it had to end that way…

Okay… now that's all cleared up! Lets get on with our story shall we?? Oh Yes!! I just need to make a small announcement. The PRMF AWARDS which was supposed to be a monthly issue, is now changed to every three months. So, the next set of awards would be for months February, March and April. The nominations and votes are opened. All who wants to nominate stories or authors please visit my profile. There, you can find the link to the forum. All rules and regulations are already listed there; please do read them before making any nominations or votes.

Okay… for real this time. Let's get on with the story!!!

NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

Chapter 11: Trust.

Madison was the first one up that morning. Deciding that she didn't want to wake her sister, she crept out of the room quietly to head down stairs. As she headed down the stairs, she saw Tonks fumbling with some pillows and blankets.

"Hey… need a hand with those?" Madison asked as she came up to the peculiar looking witch.

Tonks turned to the Blue witch.

"Madison! Sure… Just need to put them in the rooms." She replied as she handed some pillows and blankets to Madison.

"Are we expecting people?" Madison asked as she followed the older witch to an empty guest room.

"Yes we are. Ron's parents and sister are coming over as usual. Professor Dumbledore and Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, are also arriving later on."

"Dumbledore… why does that name sound familiar?" Madison pondered to herself.

"Wait… Didn't he… die? And Sirius Black… isn't he the one the authorities were after couple years back?"

Tonks looked at Madison in amazement.

"Wow… you sure know your work."

Madison blushed at being complimented.

"You're right though… about both Albus and Sirius. Two years ago, Sirius mysteriously disappeared in a fight with Bellatrix Lenstrange. All of us assumed that he died. Harry was devastated. But somehow, at the end of last year, a great black dog came knocking on the door. And well… long story short, Sirius survived, somehow."

"He's an animagus, isn't he?" Madison asked as she was led into another empty room.

"Right again. Well… Albus is another story. Just last year, there was a traitor amongst us. We actually thought that he was working for us but turns out that he was working for You-Know-Who all this time. Well, you see, Albus was 'killed' by him when a fellow Deatheater, You-Know-Who's followers, couldn't do it himself-" Tonks continued.

"Why aren't you saying their names?" Madison interrupted her.

"Well… their names are not really important right now."

"But wouldn't it make it easier?"

Tonks sighed. She had wanted to avoid this. Madison, seeing that Tonks wasn't really comfortable said:

"Tonks, if th-"

"No… you're right, it would make it easier. Anyway… what Severus Snape, the traitor, doesn't know is that Albus is an unregistered animagus too. Just when he thought that he had done his job, he fled the school with Draco Malfoy, a student and one of You-Know-Who's youngest follower."

"Wait, did you say Draco Malfoy?" Madison stopped in her tracks as she recalled her nightmare two nights ago.

(Flashback)

"**_Good. Now leave me be. I need to speak alone with young Malfoy here." She ordered him._**

_**Wormtail left scampering.**_

_**Madison turned to the boy in front of her.**_

"**_Come take a walk with me Draco," She said._**

(End Flashback)

Tonks turned to face the Blue ranger.

"Maddie? Something wrong?"

"What? No-no… everything's fine…" Madison replied as she began walking once more.

"Well… Anyway… now Albus has to play dead, seeing that the whole school and wizarding world believe that he's now six feet under." Tonks continued as she fluffed the last pillow and laying them on the bed.

"Now, wanna help me make some breakfast?" she asked as she turned to Madison.

"Sure."

NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

Madison stared out to the blue sky outside, wondering how a girl like her could have such a power to control the weather.

"It is amazing isn't it?"

Madison turned to find Albus Dumbledore walking towards her. She stared at him in curiosity.

"What's amazing?" She asked.

Albus looked at her, his eyes twinkling.

"How such power is entrusted to you. And I assure you that I'm not a mind reader." He said, smiling.

Madison returned the smile warmly.

"I just don't understand. Why now? Why so suddenly?"

"Madison, sometimes life works in wondrous ways. Magical ways. You are the Mystic Blue. Blue represents peace, healing, tranquility, hope, wisdom, protection, calmness and most importantly prophetic dreams."

Madison turned to the elder wizard sharply.

"I know you've been having dreams. And I know that you saw Draco Malfoy in that dream. And I also know that you saw Severus Snape dead. Don't ignore the dreams Madison. You have a rare gift of sight. Don't push it away, embrace it." Albus said as he turned to go back in the house.

"Oh yes, the others wanted you to know that they're leaving for Diagon Alley soon." Albus said, turning back to her, "And I would also suggest you meet him."

He then went in the house, leaving Madison staring after him.

NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

"Hey… we're ready to head back." Xander said as he approached Madison who was standing at the edge of Diagon Alley staring out to the small town far north.

"Umm… you go ahead… I want to stay a while longer." Madison said as she turned to Xander.

"You want me to stay with you?" He offered, wrapping his arms around her from the back.

Madison smiled at his gesture.

"That's okay… I'll be back soon… I promise." She declined.

"Okay… just be careful," The green wizard advised her.

Madison turned to her fiancé.

"Don't worry… I got my morpher with me."

Xander chuckled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good… now, I'll see you back at the house."

Madison nodded and watched as he went off with the rest.

NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

She turned back to the view in front of her. Madison sighed.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" A familiar voice behind her said.

Madison did not have turn around to figure out who had said that. She knew that voice anywhere.

"What do you want?" She asked, surprised that her voice could hold so much hostility.

"I needed to see you."

Rage burned through her as those few words were said. Madison swirled around to face him.

"Needed to see me? You've had two years Nick!"

To Nick's surprise, he wasn't the least bit shocked that she held that much anger in her. He knew he deserved that. He stayed silent.

"What are you doing here? Why are you here? Why didn't you come back?"

"Because I couldn't. I wanted to, Maddie, but I couldn't." He replied, taking a step towards her.

"That is total bullshit Nick!"

"Maddie, I know it's hard to believe me right now, but I need you to trust me." Nick pleaded.

Madison looked down in defeat.

"I don't know if I can Nick… you left me hanging… waiting like a fool. I thought... I actually thought…" Madison said, "It doesn't matter now…" She began walking past him.

Nick watched as she walked away from him.

"I love you Maddie! I always have!" He called out to her.

Madison stopped in her tracks and turned to him.

"I'm sorry I left you… I'm sorry I made you wait… I'm sorry for not saying anything before now… I'm so sorry…" He continued.

Madison looked at him in disbelief. She strutted up to him and did something he or anyone had never expected. She slapped him.

The blow was so hard that Nick accidentally bit his tongue, drawing blood.

"How dare you…" She hissed through gritted teeth.

"How dare you! You suddenly appear after two years being gone and now you have the cheek to say that to me! How dare you!" She continued, her voice rising by the second.

"I-love-you," Nick repeated, emphasizing every word, knowing fully well that it aggravated her.

Madison raised her hand to strike again, but this time Nick was ready and he caught her hand just inches from his face.

"I lo-" He started but stopped as he saw something that caught his attention.

Madison seemed to figure out why he stopped and pulled her hand away.

"You're engaged." He stated.

Madison stayed silent and avoided his eyes.

No words could explain how the Great Nick Russell felt at that moment. He wanted her to deny it. He waited and waited but she didn't.

Nick scoffed and shook his head.

"I see…"

He then walked towards the Blue ranger.

"Does he love you?" He asked.

Madison stared at Nick intently.

"He does."

Nick smirked.

"Do **you **love him?"

Madison looked at him in incredulity.

"What are you talking about? Of course I love Xander!"

Nick's eyes widened for a split second before it turned into slits.

"Xander!? You're engaged to Xander!?" He queried not believing what he had just heard.

It took Madison a while before realizing what she had just told him.

Nick chuckled softly and turned away from her, walking off to a short distance. He then turned back to face her once more.

"You don't love him." He stated, seriously.

This time it was her turn to scoff at him.

Madison marched up to the once Red ranger.

"You are so conceited. Who do you think you are to tell me who I love and don't?" She hissed.

Nick was not going down without a fight. Even if it was with Madison.

"You don't love him Maddie, you and I both know that." He whispered to her face.

"URGH! You are so full of yourself Nick! When will it get to your head that right now I hate you!" Madison practically shouted at him.

"You wouldn't have agreed to meet me today if you didn't still have feelings for me."

Madison swirled to face him.

"I cannot believe you. You wanna know why I'm here? You really wanna know?" Madison retorted.

She then reached into her cloak and brought out something they both recognize. The blanket.

"This! This is why I'm here. I wanted to return this to you. It was cramping up my space." She stated as she threw the blanket at Nick.

Nick caught it effortlessly.

"Unlike you, I kept my promise. I held on to it until you return. Now that you have, I don't need it anymore."

Nick looked at the blanket that once held a connection between them. After a moment of silence, Nick finally spoke.

"You really believed that I deliberately stayed away? From home? From my parents? From you?" He asked, defeated.

"I don't know what to believe anymore Nick." Madison replied, her voice softening.

"So, why don't you just tell me…? Tell me why you stayed away. Why you didn't return home? Why you didn't come back to me?" She continued, walking up to the man she once loved.

Nick looked at her whitewashed, knowing fully well that his answer would only add to her disappointment.

He sighed.

"I can't… I really can't tell you that… I'm sorry…"

Madison nodded, accepting his answer, deeply thwarted that even now, he couldn't trust her enough.

"I see… I understand… You know what; I better go… it was nice seeing you again Nick." Madison turned to leave but was held back.

Nick had done what he had never done before. He pulled her into a hug.

"I want to tell you so bad. But if I did, he'll come after you. I know it's hard to understand… but I really need you to trust me… I'm begging you, please trust me. Trust me Madison Meia." Nick pleaded, his voice hoarse.

Madison choked up upon hearing him call her by her full name.

"I really need your trust right now. Will you trust me?" He continued.

"Um hmm…" That was all she could say without breaking into tears.

Nick loosened his grip on her and looked her in the eye.

"Listen to me… whatever happens from now on, I just need you to trust me. Okay?"

Madison nodded.

Nick smiled warmly for the very first time in a very long time. He leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. Madison closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth being so close to him.

"I'll come back for you…" Nick whispered to her forehead.

A shiver ran down her spine as he did that.

"Nick?" She called out.

Madison opened her eyes with Nick nowhere in sight.

"Nick?" She called out again.

She spun around trying to find any sign of the Red ranger but saw none. That was when she saw something at the foot of a tree not far from where she was standing. Walking towards it, she realized that it was the blanket.

Madison crouched down to take it. As she stood with the blanket in her hand, a note fell from it.

_Hold on to it for just a little while more…_

_Nick_

NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

A/N: Woo Hoo!!!! Chapter 11 is done!! What did you guys think?? Come on… don't be shy… Okay anyway… thank you to all my readers and reviewers! You guys really made my writing experience a blast!! Okay, now I'm off to think of the next chapter!! BTW… Don't forget to visit my Forum PRMF AWARDS to nominate/vote for your favorite story/author!!


	12. Unveiling Part 1

A/N: Hey guys!! I am SO sorry for taking SO long to update… I was trying to figure out which scenario to put up since I came up with two different scenarios for this chapter… and to tell you the truth.. I haven't decided yet… so, I'm writing this chapter on instinct! Just a note of thanks for those who had nominated this story for the PRMF Awards… Thank you.. you guys know who you are…

NOTE: This chapter is dedicated to my dearest friend and BETA reader Enigmaforum… It's been a while since I heard from you… Hope you're doing alright… this chappie's for you!

Okay… as usual… the reviews reply:

**sky's girl forever:**Glad you like it…

**Thikle:**I know what you mean… I had a feeling that the previous chapter would have an impact on certain people…

(side note)

A lot of people keep forgetting that this is a Xanickson (Nick/Maddie/Xander) story… not a Xander/Maddie or a Nick/Maddie story fully. It will have Xander/Maddie and Nick/Maddie elements in it… But till the end… it will still be a Xanickson story… Which is why in the Character preferences, I only put Maddie's name.

**Heather: **You're definitely right. Someone will come out hurt, but… well… can't really say it now… you'll have to see… BTW, Glad you're enjoying the story!

**Blue Eyed Dragon Girl:**Yep, talk about a reunion… I know I made Nick sound like an egotistical prat… but if you're in his shoes… Being away from your home, family, friends and the one you love for so long and came back only to find that she's engaged to one of your best friends… It kinda hurts… So yea… Anyway, you can expect some tension between them (Xander/Nick) in future chappies!

**Slytherin-Angel44:**Yes he does… and he will… soon…

Okay! That's done… On with the story… ENJOY!!

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Chapter 12: Unveiling Part 1

It had been a few days since that day in Diagon Alley. Madison had kept the blanket and the note hidden in the depths of her trunk, away from prying eyes, especially Xander. The day was like any other. The four of them were recently introduced to the famous wizard sport called 'Quidditch'. And well, Xander, Chip and Vida quickly got hooked. Now, it just seemed natural for them to be out playing with Harry, Ron and Ginny when there's nothing else to do.

Madison however, was enjoying the peace and quiet of the house with Hermione in the library. It was to no one's surprise that they got along well together, seeing that both share a similar personality.

HDHDHD

Hermione took her eyes off her book to stare at the Blue Witch sitting across from her.

"Hey Madison?" She started.

Madison looked up from her book.

"Yeah?"

"You and the Red Ranger, Nick, had something before didn't you?"

To say, Madison was surprised, was an understatement. She was flabbergasted.

"Well…" She began hesitantly.

"Look… it's really okay… I was just wondering that's all…" Hermione said.

Madison put down her book to look fully at the young witch in front of her.

"What made you wonder that?"

Hermione looked away, embarrassed that she had even said anything. It wasn't really any of her business in the first place.

"Hermione?" Madison prompted.

Hermione turned to face her.

"It's just that night… when you accidentally made that storm… I figured out that one of the Mystic is missing. And then, Xander came in, a little more than upset when I mentioned Nick. Well… It just seemed that he's really angry at Nick… Which made me wonder if you two had something before." Hermione said.

Madison sighed.

"Well, what me and Nick had was complicated…"She started.

"I admit that I had feelings for Nick… But it wasn't really played out, you know? I didn't know if he felt the same way, so I kept quiet. But we were close then. Sometimes we were so close that I almost forgot that we're just friends." Madison recited.

She then stood up from the couch and walked over to the window to look out side where, her teammates with Harry, Ron and Ginny flying around playing Quidditch.

"Before he left, I came up to him. I asked if he was coming back…" Madison continued softly, not caring that her voice sounded distant and that she could hardly be heard by her companion.

"He said: 'I would like to come back… if there's some thing or someone to come back to…' It was then I realized that maybe, just maybe he felt the same way. And I couldn't wait till the day he came back. But days turn to weeks. And weeks turn to months. There was no call from him. And as months turn to a year, I knew I had lost a part of my heart. I lost it to him…"

There was silence for a moment before Madison snapped out of her reverie. She turned to face Hermione who was sitting on the armchair closest to her, listening intently.

"You know the saying, 'Time heals all wounds'?" Madison asked, her voice a little stronger than before.

"Yeah…"

"That's a lie… because it didn't heal this wound. I've been bleeding since the day he left. My heart was divided into three when I accepted Xander into my life. Not that I'm not happy with him. I am. I really am. But there are times where I wished that things were different. And I understand where Xander is coming from. He doesn't hate Nick. He just hates the fact that Nick left. I lost my first love that day… Xander lost his best friend. And I know he's hurting… Even though he doesn't show it."

Hermione sat, mesmerized at what she just heard. How could someone so young as Madison go through so much and yet come out unbroken? Hermione knew that even with her shy exterior… she knew that there is a warrior deep inside. She studied the Blue Mermaid, who was staring out to the mini quidditch field below. Right than and there, she knew that Madison was hiding a secret. What? She doesn't know. But what she knew was if she kept it in too long… it could kill her.

"Hermione?"

The young witch broke out of her trance like state to face the Blue Witch.

"Huh? Yes?"

Madison walked towards the couch once again and settled herself comfortably.

"What do you know about a Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione scoffed at the mention of that name.

"What don't I know about him?" She replied.

"We go to school together. He was like the unofficial bully around. He is Harry's arch enemy and… he is filthy rich." She continued simply.

Madison was about to ask something when she decided against it. Knowing fully well that if she asked that question, she'd have to tell Hermione about the dream.

'The less people know, the better.'

"I see…"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Harry! Harry wake up! Harry!" Hermione hissed in his ear.

Harry groaned and lazily opened one eye but shut it back again as soon as he saw the bright light emitting from the candle Hermione was holding.

"Urgh… Mione, get that away from me…" Harry whined as he turned away from the light and grabbed his glasses from the table.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and proceeded on to wake Ron. Harry, who was now fully awake, noticed that Hermione was not wearing her night clothes. Instead, she was wearing jeans and shirt with a jacket over it. Harry turned to the alarm clock on his table. It read 3:15 am.

"Mione? What's wrong?" He asked, now sitting up on his bed.

"The Order is moving out. I heard them say something about an attack near Diagon Alley." She explained as she tried to wake the red head. Tried, being the operative word.

"No… Mr. Spider! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry I ate your donut, but I was hungry!" Ron mumbled in his sleep, physically trying to push away Hermione's hands.

"Urgh! I cannot believe this!" Hermione cried out.

She then reached in her pocket and took out her wand and pointed it at the sleeping Weasley.

"Enervate!"

"Huh? What? Mione what are you doing in here?" Ron questioned as he pulled the covers up to his chin.

Hermione grabbed the covers and pulled it off him completely and threw him his jeans and jacket.

"Come on! Hurry up and get dress if we're gonna catch up to them!" She instructed.

Harry, who has already started dressing as soon as he heard the word 'attack', froze.

"They already left?"

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago. So hurry up! Harry, grab your invincibility cloak. I'll be outside." Hermione explained as she walked out of the room.

Ron who was rooted to the spot turned to his best friend.

"What happened?" he asked, curious.

"No time. I'll explain later. Come on!" Harry replied.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"We're too late. They've been here and gone." Sirius informed as he walked up to the rest of the Order and the four Mystics.

Maitland Village, the town just north of Diagon Alley was left in ruins. There was no sign of life. Everything was gone.

Madison looked around tearfully. It was just a few days ago when she complimented at how beautiful and peaceful the town was. Suddenly, she heard a rustle coming from her left. She hurried towards the sound.

"Maddie? Maddie! Wait up!" Xander called out when he saw her running off.

The Order, Vida and Chip followed the Green and Blue rangers. Madison kept on running. From a far, she could see a silhouette of someone. As she and the others got nearer, she could make out a form wearing a cape.

"You're surrounded! There's nowhere else to run!" Xander called out as the person stopped running when he reached a dead end.

"Show yourself!" Remus ordered, he and the rest of the Order had their wands pointing at the person.

"Turn around," Xander hissed, annoyed that this person was being so stubborn.

"My, my Xander, ever the impatient one." The person said, his back still towards them.

Madison's eyes widened. She knew that voice. Her assumption was confirmed when he turned to reveal himself.

"Draco Malfoy…"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

A/N: Ah hah! You guys thought that was Nick didn't you??? Well… Gotcha! Okay… I'm sorry for the suspense, but you guys gotta admit… it was great wasn't it? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed that. The next chappie, Unveiling Part 2, is gonna be up soon! It's gonna be another Video chapter, so wait for it! Other than that, I want to once again thank all my loyal readers and reviewers. And I'm sorry for taking this long to update… So, until Part 2… take care and I'll see you on the flipside!!


	13. Unveiling Part 2

A/N: Hey! I'm glad that everyone is enjoying the story… I told you it'd be up soon right??? Okay… I know that there are a lot of questions from last chapter. All I can tell you is all your questions on chapter 12 will be answered here, in this chappie!

**peaches:** Well… I guess I didn't fool everyone… hehe… Props to you for not falling for that trick!!

**GinaStar:** That's quite alright!! Did you have a wonderful vacation?? I really hope you do!!

**Sango A.R:** Thank you! That's very nice of you to say that!

Okay, this will be another Video Chapter! So, look out for it! Other than that… Just sit back and enjoy!

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Chapter 13: Unveiling Part 2

"Draco Malfoy…"

"Yes Chip, for the tenth time. Draco Malfoy." Vida said annoyed.

It had been a few hours since they found the blonde teen at the crime scene. He hadn't spoken since, even when he was brought to the house and locked in a room with no way of escape. Downstairs, the Order were sitting around the table, this time with Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny present, discussing about the incident.

"I still can't believe Malfoy would do this…" Ginny voiced out from beside Harry.

Ron and Harry turned sharply to face her.

"What's not to believe?! He is a Deatheater. It's proven by the mark on his arm! What is so hard to believe?!" Ron argued.

"But-" Ginny started.

"No 'buts' Gin, that son of a -"

"Harry!" Hermione interrupted him.

"Sorry. Look, it's Malfoy. What do you expect? He's father is Voldemort's right-hand man for god's sake!" Harry continued.

Sirius nodded in agreement. While Hermione sighed.

"Sorry guys, but I have to agree with Ginny. Yes, he is a Deatheater but even so, I doubt he has that much power to cause such destruction."

Ron raised his hands in exasperation.

"What's going on with the world?!"

While the trio were arguing amongst themselves, the Mystics were doing some thinking of their own. They knew that Draco could not cause that much destruction. They knew they've seen those familiar signs at the site. Suddenly, Chip spoke up.

"No… Hermione and Ginny are right. Someone like Draco Malfoy could not have caused that much destruction. Wait! Let me finish," Chip said when he saw that Harry and Ron were going to oppose, "You guys said that you have three Unforgivable curses right? And most Deatheaters would just simply use Avada Kedavra on their victims, right? So, why cause much destruction?"

Albus who had been silent all morning suddenly spoke up.

"Charlie is right. Just because Mr. Malfoy is seen at the scene does not make him responsible for the attack. It just makes him a suspect. He is innocent until proven guilty. I know that there may be disagreements now, but if we can turn Mr. Malfoy to our side, then maybe just maybe we may have a winning chance."

Remus, Tonks and Sirius seem to agree with the elder wizard. While the Golden trio and Ginny were a little skeptical about his decision.

"Yeah… And unless the destroyer decides to show his face, then we have a bigger problem to tend to." Xander said sarcastically which got him a smack on the arm by Madison.

Just as the words left the green ranger's mouth, Errol, the Weasley's resident owl came crashing to the round table with the daily prophet in its beak.

"Great! Let's see what the Prophet got this time." Ron said sardonically.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him as she leaned forward to take the paper.

"Hmm… 'Destroyer sighted near Diagon Alley'. Nothing we haven't seen." She said as she read the headlines. She then threw the paper down on the table.

Vida reached for the paper.

As her eyes skimmed the front page, it suddenly rested on the moving photograph of the supposed 'Destroyer'. As though a ton of bricks had fallen on her, she gasps causing everyone in the room to turn to her.

"V? What is it?" Chip asked as Madison scooted nearer to her sister trying to see the paper.

"I think I just figured out who the Destroyer is…" She revealed softly.

The eyes of the Order and the four teens widened in anticipation, waiting for the identity of the man who had cause much trouble for the past year.

"Vida…" Madison urged softly.

Vida turned to her sister trying to figure out how she'd react later on. Taking a deep breath, she laid the paper on the table. She took her morpher/wand and pointed to the picture.

"Forus maximus," she casted.

A jet of pink light hit the face of the paper and formed an image of the picture, this time floating vertically and much, much bigger than the original. A few seconds later it zoomed to a particular part of the picture and once again, it was enlarged. Now, all that's left was a floating image of…

"The Mystic Phoenix…" Madison whispered, her voice held disbelief.

"I don't believe this…" Chip said, shaking his head.

For a moment, the rest in the room were at lost at what the symbol meant but just one word from Xander, answered their question.

"Nick…"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Nick walked through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, trying his hardest to avoid the bustling crowd of Hogwarts students buying their last minute supplies for school the next day. He looked at his watch and realized that he was late. Picking up speed, he literally dashed towards his destination. Upon reaching, he noticed that no one was there. He sighed dejectedly. Just as he was about to turn and walk away, a voice stopped him.

"You're late."

Nick turned to face the person.

"You actually came…" He said, not believing that she got his note.

Vida nodded and walked towards her former leader and if she was lucky, STILL her leader. As soon as she got in arms length from him, she did what Nick probably hadn't expected her to do. She punched him straight in the jaw.

"AWW! God! That hurt!" Nick cried out as he nursed his now injured jaw.

"It was supposed to idiot!" Vida retorted as she walked past him and stared out to the town far off north. The town that now lied in ruins.

For a moment, there was only silence. Nick regained his composure and strutted to the Pink ranger.

"I'm sorry." He said, his voice full of remorse.

"Sorry does not give back the lives you took Nick." Vida replied, not taking her eyes off the broken town.

Nick sighed guiltily.

"I take it that everyone knows…" he asked, looking expectedly at the woman beside him.

"Not everyone... only the Order and us…" She replied simply.

Nick nodded silently. "I see… Madison-"

"It is not your place to ask about her." Vida intercepted.

Nick looked disappointed for a moment but nodded his head in understanding.

"I understand…"

He sighed and turned around to lean casually against the wooden fence. He turned to look at Vida.

"Are you mad at me?"

Still not taking her eyes off the view in front of her, she answered softly.

"I am… but not about this…" She started, "I know you met Madison that day, I saw the note. She doesn't know it but I did see it. What happened to you Nick?"

Nick groaned, almost knowing that she would ask that question. Vida turned to face him expectedly.

"The Dark Lord is one strong wizard. Even stronger then the Master was. He controls me without me knowing it. My powers magnify ten times fold when I'm under his control. Sometimes I wake up not knowing what I did… sometimes I do… I've been trying for months to get out of this hell hole but to no avail. Two nights ago, when you found Draco, I purposely left him there for you to take him. He-"

"We know… he told us everything. Somehow Maddie got him to talk." Vida said.

Nick chuckled softly shaking his head from side to side.

"Maddie can make anyone say anything…"

Vida smiled in agreement. "Yeah…"

"What I'm trying to say is, I can't be sure when I can actually break the curse but I'm trying. Tell Maddie that…" Nick concluded.

Vida nodded, accepting his side of the story.

"I heard she's engaged to Xander…" Nick said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, she is," Vida replied softly.

"I guess I was just too little too late huh?"

Vida sighed and placed a hand on his arm, caressing it softly.

"Just so you know, she waited for you… And somehow I feel that she's still waiting… for you." Vida reassured him.

Nick stared at her curiously hoping for an explanation but all he got was a smile from the Pink ranger. Vida slowly retrieve her hand and start to walk away.

"Vida!" Nick called out.

Vida turned to look expectedly at him.

"Thank you."

"Thank me when you're back on our side… with us…" She replied before walking off, back to the house leaving Nick standing there watching her go.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

A/N: Alright!! Chapter 13 is done! I hope this chapter cleared up most if not all your questions. Just a reminder… This is a video chapter… so, make sure to visit to watch the MV on this chapter. Well… I'd like to thank all my loyal readers and reviewers for their constant support!! The next chapter won't be up for a while… cause honestly I have a writer's block… hehe… but I'll try my best to post it up as soon as I past this phase… Until next chapter, See ya on the flipside!!!


	14. Back Home

A/N: okay… Firstly, I have to apologize for the very late update. I've been really really busy lately with the start of collage. I hope you guys understand. But don't worry, I don't plan NOT finishing this story. I will eventually finish it. So, I hope you, my loyal readers, could be patient with me. So, as a treat, I would not bore you with my usual rambling. But I do want to thank all of you for not giving up on this story. It means a lot to me.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Chapter 14: Back Home

"Need help?"

Madison stood by the doorway watching her fiancé attempting to pack his bags, which she happened to find amusing. Xander turned and playfully glared at her. Putting his hands on his hips, he cocked his head to the side.

"Are you just gonna stand there and laugh at me or are you gonna help?" he asked.

Madison shook her head from side to side, chuckling softly as she walked towards him.

"What are you thinking about?" Xander suddenly voiced out after a moment of silence.

Madison, who was currently in the process of folding his pants, looked up and shrugged.

"Nothing…"

Xander stepped towards her and sat by the bed.

"You're thinking of something, I know. You're biting your bottom lip." He observed.

Madison looked at the man beside her skeptically, before pausing and taking a sit beside him.

"And you would know, how??"

Xander grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Maddie, I've been your best friend since middle school. I know all your habits at the tip of my fingers." He wiggled his fingers, emphasizing his point, "You can never lie to me."

Madison chuckled and leaned against him, wrapping her arms around him in turn.

"You're right, I can never lie to you. I love you…" She said, her voice softening by the minute.

Xander tensed for a moment before relaxing. He smiled softly and kissed her hair, pulling her even closer.

"I love you too…" He whispered into her hair, "Now correct me if I'm wrong, you were thinking about Nick weren't you?"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Nick slowly but quietly sneaked out from the window. It took him two long months to finally break the spell that had kept the windows shut and kept him prisoner, two long months of inner torture.

Thunder could be heard in the distance as he climbed down the vines along the wall of the mansion. He let out a soft sigh of relief as his feet touched the ground. Just when he thought that nothing could go wrong from then on, he heard a voice behind him that sent chills through his body.

"Going somewhere?"

Nick knew exactly who had said that. He also knew that if he turned he would most likely be stunned. But if he ran, he would definitely alert the Dementors, which is also not a good thing.

"Come, My Prince, let's just head back in and I will not tell the Dark Lord what you just did."

Nick knew that if he did go back, he would most probably won't be able to get out again. He had to make a choice; he would have to take that risk. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face Lucious Malfoy.

"Give Voldemort my regards. I'll see him on the other side."

With those last words, he ran like he had never ran before. He knew that the Dementors were chasing him. He could feel every single bit of happiness left in him fading slowly. But he kept running.

Thunder boomed so loud that he could feel the earth shake. Lightning flashed, striking almost every tree in his path as if giving way for him. Rain started falling, slowing down the Dementors. Somehow, someway, Nick knew who did this. He knew she could feel him. She knew he was coming. With that thought alone, he ran faster, if that was even possible.

In the far distance he could see a light. He could see a silhouette standing. And he knew that he was finally free. He was finally home. The last thing he saw was the most beautiful pair of teary brown eyes, one that he had missed so much.

"Madison…"

Then everything went dark.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Now correct me if I'm wrong, you were thinking about Nick weren't you?"

Madison turned sharply to the man beside her. Her eyes widened to find that he seemed so calm at the mention of Nick. She didn't know whether to deny or to admit the truth. But she soon realized that there was no use denying it. Xander already knew.

"I… I… Umm…"

Xander placed a comforting hand on her shoulders.

"Maddie… You still love him…" He said simply as he stared into her eyes, "You never stopped loving him and you will always love him…"

Madison stared speechless at the man before her. She couldn't believe that he had actually said that.

"How could you? How could you say that?" She cried out softly, tears collecting in her eyes, "How could you doubt my love for you? I love Xander, you, not Nick. Not anymore…"

Xander smiled sadly and shook his head from side to side. He stood up and walked to the window. The sun was already setting beyond the horizon.

"Madison, I'm not doubting your love… neither am I doubting you. I'm only stating the fact. You say that you don't love him, but your eyes tell a different story. You know what they say, 'the eyes are the windows to your soul'. I never once believe that, until recently, until now… Maddie?" Xander turned around only to find Madison crouched down by the bed, holding her head and groaning in pain.

He rushed towards her and held her by the arms, trying to get her to look at him.

"Madison? Madison? What's wrong? Tell me… Please…" He begged, panicked.

"He's coming…" She managed to groan out.

Xander furrowed, trying to figure out what she had meant. Outside, the wind was howling, slamming the windows open. He could hear the thunder booming and he knew that lightning was flashing uncontrollably.

"I ne-ed to go…" Madison groaned out, struggling to stand.

Xander pushed her down, unwilling to take the chance that she may get hurt. But Madison pushed his arms off her and stood up.

"I need to go… He's co-ming…" She then dizzily walked out of the room.

"Maddie!" Xander called out against the roaring wind, as he went after her.

He followed her out to the front yard. By this time, Chip, V, Harry, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the occupants in the house had come out to see what was wrong. Madison suddenly stopped at the front gate and dropped to her knees cradling something. The surroundings were too dark for anyone to see what Madison was crouched over.

The heavy rain finally began to drizzle and the clouds parted, giving some light to the surroundings. Xander stepped forward slowly, not wanting to scare off Madison.

"Maddie?" He called out softly, still nearing her.

When he got close enough, he finally saw what she was crouching over. There, in front of him, was an unconscious, bloodied Red Ranger.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

A/N: Okay.. once again I apologize for the very very late update.. I really hope you're not disappointed with this chapter… Next chapter, the rangers go to HOGWARTS!!! Now… until then, take care!! And please review!! Thanks!!


End file.
